Chakra, magic, same thing, different names
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: Naruto lives in a small town outside London. One day he receives a letter. It is from Hogwarts. Because his owl is 'missing' he gets visited by a man named Hagrid and Harley. Harley just like him will be going to Hogwarts. But is Naruto your normal wizard or is he something more? And here is where this story starts. femHarry, femDraco, pairing undecided,M because I like that letter
1. The blonde haired boy and red fox

**Yep****! ****Another story, hope you find this one interesting. This idea has been running around in my head for quite a while now and I decided to give it a try. I am not sure about the pairing quite yet. I made Harry and Draco girls and it is between them. Or maybe I will make it a three-way relationship or something. Ah who knows, for now just enjoy the story and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter one – The blonde haired boy and the fox

Harley Potter just woke up and already it was quite a day for her. First she woke up after the most amazing dream ever. She dreamt a giant man whose face was barely visible from his thick beard and unruly hair brought the door down and then threatened the Dursleys with an umbrella of all things. But then he gave her the most shocking news of all, he told her she was a witch. Than he gave her a letter from Hogwarts, a real school of witchcraft and wizardry, it said she was accepted at Hogwarts. But then she realized something even more shocking it wasn't a dream, but reality. It was all a real event. She really was a witch and she was really going to Hogwarts to learn about wizardry and witchcraft. And best part of all, it was away from the Dursleys.

Right now she was sitting in the small rowing boat with Hagrid, the giant man, and she just couldn't wipe the big smile off of her face. Not like it was a problem, she didn't want to stop smiling for the life of her. The sea was calm and was gently rocking the wooden boat. Hagrid did some kind of spell, oh it made her all giddy inside just thinking about it, so the boat was going towards shore all on its own. The small shack she spent last night in was getting smaller and smaller by the second and in turn it meant the Dursleys were further and further away from her. Ah no more chores, beatings, teasing, yelling, no nothing, she was going to Hogwarts and she was going to find real friends, oh and maybe later on a boyfriend.

She glanced away from the calm sea towards Hagrid who was reading the todays newspapers. Not long after she woke up an owl delivered the paper. She really wished to see what was in it but she guessed she wouldn't understand most of it so she just settled for staring at the moving picture on the front page.

"Hagrid?" she asked in a somewhat timid tone. The man may have just saved her from her so called family, but that didn't mean she trusted him entirely. And then there was the fact she lived with the Dursleys who weren't exactly nice towards her so she could blame her timidness on them.

"What is it 'Arley?" asked the man in a kind tone while still looking at the paper. The black haired witch just couldn't believe someone so big could use such a kind tone. Sure it was loud, but still. She knew some kids who were unable to sound kind. Or be kind for that matter.

"Um, where are we going?" she asked in a firmer voice but to her it still sounded too timid.

"Well first we're goin' to find this one other kid who didn't answer his letter. Dumbledore is worried 'bout 'im. Then we're goin' to Diagon Alley to buy ya two your school stuff." said the giant man as he put the paper away. He looked at Harley waiting for her response but the girl seemed a bit afraid to ask too many questions. Damn those Dursleys! Oh if he could get his hands on them not even Merlin would be able to help them.

"So where does this kid live?" she asked in a more steady tone, making Hagrid smile slightly at her. It seemed she decided not to let the Dursleys control her life any more.

"'im? Outside a small town near London." he answered the girl's question.

"How are we getting there?" she asked curiously.

"Unfortunately I can't fly us there so we're usin' the muggle train." he answered making the girl raise a thin eyebrow at the word muggle. She was about to ask him what it meant but remembered asking the same question last night when Hagrid threatened the Dursleys. It was a word that wizards used to refer to none magical human. To her it sounded a bit harsh but then on the other hand most muggles considered calling someone a witch or a wizard an insult.

The rest of the boat ride passed in silence. When they neared the shore Hagrid stood up and waited for the boat to hit the stone. He then stepped out and tied the boat so it wouldn't float away. He waited for Harley to get out before walking towards the train station. Harley noticed the people giving them funny looks, well they were directed mostly towards Hagrid but some of them were meant for her. Most were probably wondering what such a small girl was doing with the giant man. But like most humans they lost interest in the unusual duo very soon. They choose worrying about their usual lives in an effort to forget about the encounter as soon as possible.

There was one good thing about Hagrid's size. He parted the crowd with ease. Harley still had to stay close to the giant man as to not get lost in the sea of people. Before she even realized it they were sitting on a train for London. Hagrid asked her to buy tickets for the stop before London, apparently the other boy lived there. He asked her to handle the cashier because he had no idea how muggle money worked, she knew exactly how he felt, except it was the other way around for her. She had no idea how wizard money worked.

On the ride towards the small nameless town Hagrid took out the newspaper again yet no one seemed to notice the moving pictures making Harley stare at people that passed by them trying to see if any of them would notice it. Sometime during the ride she stared wondering about the kid they were going to pick up for this Dumbledore. Why didn't he answer the letter? Did he even know he was a wizard? What if his situation was similar to hers? No, she shook her head. No way would she meet another person in the same situation as her right of the bat. Then she smiled as a certain thought entered her mind.

'_I am going to meet one of my future classmates even before the school starts.' _her smile stretched as she thought further on it. Did he already know some spells? How much did he already know about the wizarding world and would he be patient enough to explain some of it to her? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the train stop. She looked towards Hagrid who folded the paper and put it somewhere in his giant coat.

"Damn muggle trains. So slow. They could have at least made big and comfortable seats not these small and uncomfortable ones." she heard the man grumble under his breath probably thinking she couldn't hear him. She followed Hagrid out of the train still getting funny looks from the passing people. It is like they didn't even notice them on the train. They exited the station and she noticed it wasn't near the center of the town like she was used to. It was on the outskirts next to a thick forest. Hagrid looked around for a moment as if to determine where he needed to go before he turned towards the forest and started walking. Harley looked after the bushy man then toward the town and finally back to him before she ran after him.

"Uhm, Hagrid where are you going?" she asked when she caught up to him. She wasn't winded at all from the running. Guess all those days she spent running away from Dudley and his gang were worth something.

"To get the kid I was talkin' 'bout." answered Hagrid in a happy voice. Harley just stared. Why would a kid live in the middle of woods? She shrugged. She will find out soon enough anyway. After a few short minutes that went by with both of them admiring the scenery they came upon a small wooden house that looked old and run down. Luckily no windows were broken but there were a few cobwebs on the porch.

'_What kid would live here?' _though Harley. Sure her uncle made them sleep in that wooden shed in the middle of the sea, but that was only temporary.

Hagrid knocked on the door making them shake in their frame. They waited for a few minutes, but no one answered the door. Harley was about to say they should come back later when Hagrid knocked on the door again, this time even harder. They heard a yell before they heard something fall. The loud thump of someone falling was followed by loud footsteps. They heard the sound of someone unlocking the door before they swung open.

There stood an eleven year old boy in a black T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for him and black boxers. He had short spikey hair that was messy, probably from him tussling around in his sleep. He had sky blue eyes that were murky because they obviously just woke him up and he was still not seeing straight. His most noticeable feature were the thin black lines that marked his cheeks looking a lot like whisker marks. Their eyes then fell on the small red fox on top of his head. The fox was lying on top of his head with all four paws going down on each side of the boys head. It was still sleeping so they couldn't see the color of its eyes. It had long rabbit like ears that had a bit of black in the middle that extended around its eyes. They could also see a black tipped bushy tail swinging behind the boys head in a somewhat lazy motion.

The boy stared at them for a second before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He then looked back at them. He looked at Harley for a moment before his gaze traveled towards the giant man next to her. The blonde stared at him for a longer time and Harley thought he would start screaming or something but he surprised her.

"Who are you and what do you want this early in the morning?" he asked sounding very tiered.

"Are ya Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Hagrid staring at the boy.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." answered the boy suddenly wide awake. The fox on his head didn't even twitch. Hagrid stared at the boy for a moment before he realized the boy wanted him to introduce himself first before the blonde could trust him.

"Ah my bad. I'm Hagrid and this is 'Arley Potter." said Hagrid as he motioned towards Harley who gave a small wave.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto." answered the boy. "Your name is Arley?" asked the now identified Naruto.

"Actually it is Harley." said the black haired girl with a small embarrassed smile. The blonde boy gave a small node as to not disturb the fox on his head.

"So what do you want?" asked the blonde boy again.

"Can we come in first?" asked Hagrid. The blonde stared at the giant man weighting the pros and cons of letting the two in. After a moment of consideration he decided. He didn't say anything, he just stepped aside pulling the door wider. Hagrid nodded in appreciation at the boy. The giant man had to duck his head to get in, Harley was right behind him.

"The living room is this way." said Naruto as he closed the door and nodded in the direction of the living room before walking there. Hagrid nodded slightly before following the boy. Harley walked behind the two while looking around. The inside was a lot better than she expected. There was no garbage, no moss or mushrooms growing around and everything was nice and tidy. And the furniture wasn't half rotten like she expected, but looked relatively new. Now it wasn't luxurious or anything, but it didn't look like no one has lived around for years either. All in all it looked pretty cozy.

She followed the other two into a small living room with a couch, small table, an arm chair and a rug that looked older than the rest of the furniture. Hagrid dropped on the couch and she followed and sat next to him. The boy with a fox on his head sat in the arm chair. The fox didn't look disturbed at all. It was as if it didn't even notice any movement.

"So…..why are you two here?" he asked somewhat awkwardly for the third time.

"Ah we are 'ere because off your letter form Hogwarts." said Hagrid bluntly, surprising Harley. After the drama with her he goes and just says it to this boy.

"Ah that." said the boy in realization. He didn't seem surprised at all. "What about it?" he asked. Harley stared at him. Unlike her he was calm. The raven haired girl assumed he knew he was a wizard beforehand. Her relatives kept that knowledge from her for as long as she was alive, but this boy somehow knew.

"Well you didn't answer, so the 'eadmaster got a bit worried." explained Hagrid. The boy adopted a sheepish look on his face. And just like that all the tension they all felt just disappeared. Both Hagrid and Haley knew the boy was tense from the moment he saw them at the door. Neither of them wished to voice it so they kept quiet hoping the boy would relax in time.

"I was going to send a letter but Kurama ate my owl." he said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. As if some higher force was watching over them the fox on his head burped out a feather. Harley giggled at the scene while Hagrid scowled slightly. An owl being eaten did not sit well with him. "I planned on going to Diagon Alley later today to buy school supplies and a new owl so I can send the letter to Hogwarts." explained the blonde.

"There is no need for that letter any more. I'll tell the 'eadmaster for you." said the giant man. "Well we should get going. We need to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible." said Hagrid as he stood up from the couch.

"Wait! I haven't eaten anything yet….and I am still in my PJ's." said Naruto in a panicked tone making the fox rise its head and look at the giant man letting the two see its eyes for the first time. Two red slitted orbs were staring at Hagrid as he looked at the panicking boy.

"You can get somt'in' there." answered Hagrid. He was on a time limit after all.

"But, but my ramen." said Naruto in a desperate tone. Harley just sat at the couch watching the two. She wasn't sure whether she should hurry the blonde up or ask Hagrid to wait just a bit so the kid can eat his ramen, whatever that was. Naruto seemed very desperate to her.

"Look I hate to do this but I'm on a time-limit. I have to pick somethin' for the 'eadmaster and deliver it back." said Hagrid sadly. It seems Harley wasn't the only one who felt Naruto's desperation. For some reason Naruto's face lit up surprising both Hagrid and Harley.

"If that is the problem you can go. The two of us can go on our own." said the whiskered blonde. Naruto saw Hagrid wasn't convinced. "Look I know my way around Diagon Alley and I can help Harley with getting all the supplies. All you need to do is tell the headmaster we are coming." added the blonde trying to convince Hagrid. He really wanted to eat his ramen.

Hagrid looked at Naruto for a moment before he turned towards Harley. He started rummaging through his pockets looking for something. Naruto and Kurama exchanged looks which was very comical because the fox was still on the boy's head. "Where is it? I know I put it somewhere here." mumbled Hagrid while frantically searching through his pockets. "Aha!" he exclaimed. He took out a tiny golden key and gave it to Harley. "Here that is the key to your safe at Gringotts." said Hagrid to the raven haired girl. Naruto smiled because this meant Hagrid will let them go by themselves.

"Safe?" asked Harley as she shyly took the small key.

"Yes. At the Gringotts bank. What did ya think your parents didn't leave you anything?" said Hagrid. The raven haired girl looked at him in surprise. Her parents left her money. But why didn't the Dursleys get it? Oh yeah, they didn't want to have anything to do with anything abnormal which probably meant they didn't even ask. Hagrid then started to rummage through another one of his pockets. "And here, your tickets for the train." said Hagrid as he handed them both a train ticket.

Naruto and Harley looked at their tickets. Harley's eyebrows rose then furrowed together. "Hagrid this says platform nine and three-quarters, such a thing doesn't exist." she said as she looked towards the giant man only to find out he was no longer there. "Hagrid?" she asked as she looked around trying to see if he just moved somewhere else, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"He is gone." chuckled Naruto at her behavior. "And no worries, there is such a thing as platform nine and three-quarters." he said as he stood up disturbing the fox on his head, but the animal managed not to fall off. He started walking towards the door that led to the hallway of the small house. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Hey, you want some ramen?" he asked with a big smile.

Whatever Harley was going to say died in her throat when her stomach gave a loud rumble making the poor girl blush in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled slightly at her. "Come on, kitchen is this way." he said as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of another door in the hallway. She stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Just like the rest of the house it was very tidy with only the basic furniture. He opened a cabinet and took a pot out. He poured some water in it then he put it on the stove to heat up. He opened another cupboard and took out two plastic cups with what she assumed was ramen. Than he opened a drawer and took out two spoons. Harley meanwhile sat at the small round table on one of three chairs.

"So Harley, is this your first time hearing about magic?" asked Naruto as he looked at her from his spot next to the stove.

"Um yeah." she said shyly not really feeling comfortable with the boy quite yet. She did just meet him after all.

"So are you a muggle born?" the blonde boy asked.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That your parents don't have magic." he explained without hesitation. Harley was thankful for that. She was a bit afraid people will look at her like she grew a second head if she asked about the things most magical people knew.

"Oh, no they both had magic." she said. Naruto understood why she used past tense but said nothing. The raven haired girl heard few bubbles pop signaling the water was boiling. Naruto took it off fire and poured some water in the cups. He carried the cups and spoons to the table giving Harley a set before he sat on one of the free chairs.

"What about you? Where are your parents?" she asked feeling more comfortable with the blonde.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I have been in the orphanage until the kicked me out at five. Been on my own since, I also found out about magic on my own." he explained before digging in his food.

"Oh, sorry." said Harley a bit sadly.

"Hey don't feel bad not like I knew them. I mean I love them and all but I just kind of got over it a long time ago ya know." he said with a soft smile.

'_**Liar, liar pants on fire.' **_said a deep demonic voice in Naruto's head.

'_Shut up Kurama not like I can tell her the truth.' _said Naruto back through their mental link.

'_**True that.' **_said the fox back.

They ate the rest of the food in silence. When they finished Naruto took the cups and threw them in the trash and the spoons in the sink. "I am going to go and change. You gonna be okay on your own for a bit?" he asked the raven haired girl who nodded.

Harley watched Naruto disappear down the hallway. She sat there for a few moments before she decided to explore the rest of the house a bit. She went to the hallway. Hallway was empty except for the doors that led to different rooms. She knew one of the doors led to the living room, one for kitchen, one led outside, one in which Naruto disappeared, she assumed that was his bedroom and one for the bathroom. Since she was already in the kitchen and knew how his living room looked she walked towards the bathroom.

There was only basic stuff in the bathroom too. A shower, a toilet, a sink and one of those cupboard/mirror thingies. She walked towards the sink trying to see if Naruto had any personal belongings in the mirror/cupboard. When she opened it she saw only a toothbrush and toothpaste making her frown slightly. The whole house looked like he just moved in. No pictures with friends, no personal belongings, just basic furniture. She closed the cupboard and stared at her reflection.

She had dark hair that reached a bit past her shoulders. It was in messy and in uneven layers because she had to cut it by herself. She had big emerald green eyes that were behind round black rimmed glasses. The lightning bolt scar on her forehead was hidden behind her uneven bangs. She was also small and skinny for her age. She sighed, most said she was too skinny for her age. But what could she do the Dursleys gave her only enough food so she wouldn't starve. With that last thought she exited the bathroom just in time to see Naruto exiting his room fully clothed.

He was wearing a black T-shit with an orange swirl of sorts that warped around his side, part of his stomach and back. On his bottom half he wore simple trousers and sneakers. The red fox was now warped around his neck still sleeping peacefully. He looked at her and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked. The raven haired girl only gave a small nod.

The train ride to London was spent with the two exchanging small talk. Harley was getting more and more relaxed in the presence of the blonde, Naruto on the other hand started to trust Harley more. No one seemed to notice the fox around Naruto's neck so they were treated like any other passengers. Although Naruto did get a few funny looks because of his hair. Even if blonde hair wasn't unusual such spikey hair was. After they got off the train it was about half an hour of navigating through crowds of people. Harley would stare at all the shops at restaurants they passed. At some point Naruto had to take her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. The black haired girl didn't even notice it as she was too busy admiring all the tall buildings around them.

"And here we are, Leaky Cauldron." said Naruto making Harley look at the building in front of them. Leaky Cauldron was a small, grubby-looking pub. Among other buildings you wouldn't even notice it. Harley looked around at the people that passed by it. No one seemed to notice it, no one even glance in its direction. It was almost like the place was invisible. Before she could dwell more on it Naruto dragged her inside.

* * *

**And that would be it for the first chappy. Before anyone asks yes there will be flashback of Naruto's life and how he got there and all that stuff. I will be focusing mostly on Harley, female Draco (I still need to choose a name for her) and Naruto, but on rare occasions I will follow other characters. Sometimes I will follow only one character in one chapter sometimes more depending on what I find to be the best way. Also I will be following mostly the books. Also I probably got Hagrid's accent wrong, sorry about that. I am not good with accents, advices are much appreciated. And for those who have read my other stories and are wondering when I will be updating them….I will be trying some type of rotation if you can call it that. Basically I will write a few chapters of one story and then move onto the next one. I will try to update every second Sunday. So review and tell me what you think. See ya next time when we will follow them in Diagon Alley and the train ride to Hogwarts. Chao~**


	2. Shopping and train ride

**Hello there….people? No dogs among you? No, good. Got scared there for a moment. Now on to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto or**** Harry**** Potter****.**

* * *

Chapter two – Shopping and train ride

Naruto dragged Harley into the Leaky Cauldron. Unlike Harley he has been here before. He knew how the place looked inside. He knew how dark and shabby it was and what kind of wizards drank there the most often. He saw Harley look around the place in curiosity. He knew she could stay there for a while just looking at the place so he tugged her hand. Her head snapped towards him and he motioned towards the back door with his head. She realized what he was trying to say so she gave a small nod of understanding. Neither of them noticed Harley's bangs moving away from her scar revealing it to everyone. But it would seem the bartender was much more observant.

"Bless my soul…" whispered the bartender as the two children passed. Naruto had sharp enough hearing to catch the quiet words that most would lose in the sea of chattering and glasses clicking. "Harley Potter!" said the bartender this time loud enough for the rest of the small pub to catch. Harley and Naruto stopped when they heard all the noise instantly stop at the mention of the raven-haired girl's name. Naruto sighed. He knew what was coming and he wanted to avoid it at any cost. He still had some busyness to attend to after they were done with the school shopping and what was about to happen will not be in his favor in any way.

Haley to her credit didn't look as surprised as she felt. Sure Hagrid told her she was somewhat famous but she wrote it off. She thought the giant was just blowing it out of proportion, but it would seem she was wrong. Everyone in the bar was staring at them, well they were staring at her. When Naruto noticed the crowd moving towards them he dropped Harley's hand. It may seem like an asshole thing to do, but to tell you the truth he still had a slight problem with large crowds. Too many bad memories. The problem didn't lie in walking through the crowd, but at seeing many people walking towards him and that was exactly what was happening now. So he let go of her hand and stepped slightly aside so it didn't feel like they were walking towards him.

He watched as many people shook Harley's hand. Some she recognized from before some not. And if she recognized someone that person looked like today was Christmas, Easter and Halloween at the same time. It all made him annoyed a bit. He watched Harley's facial expressions. At first she looked surprised because so many people knew of her, than she looked happy for meeting new people and then finally annoyed when people would shake her hand over and over again, but she tried to hide her annoyance making Naruto shake his head.

Naruto watched as a pale young man made his way towards Harley. One of his eyes was constantly twitching, his eyes would dart around the room at random moments in what Naruto assumed was fear from being attacked. He introduced himself as Professor Quirrell, the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was stuttering the whole time. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

'_Something is wrong with him.' _thought Naruto. Hearing the blonde's thoughts Kurama cracked an eye open and looked at the timid man. The slitted orbs went over the man looking for anything unusual.

'_**I think you are right.' **_said the fox through the mental link. His eyes never left the stuttering man as he made small talk with Harley or at least tried to.

'_Do you know what exactly is wrong with him?' _asked Naruto. His eyes were scanning the Professor trying to find something out of the ordinary. Something just didn't seem right, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

'_**I don't know, but he makes me feel…uneasy.' **_answered the fox. Naruto nodded slightly. If something made Kurama uneasy it couldn't be anything good.

His attention was averted from the Professor when he saw some people trying to go for another round of handshakes. His eye twitched. Some people could be really annoying. He cleared his throat getting Harley's attention as well as that of the others.

"Harley we should go." he said. The girl nodded in understanding. The raven-haired girl tried to make her way towards the blonde, but the people around her blocked her path saying she could stay just a little bit more and that there was no rush. Now Naruto was really annoyed. He was tempted to go ninja and teleport them both from there, but that would raise too much suspicion and he was trying to stay under the radar, at least until he finished school.

With an annoyed sigh he made his way through the crowd, grabbed Harley by her hand and dragged her through the crowd and towards the back door. "We are very sorry, but we really have to go now." he said as they moved away from the crowd. Harley just threw everyone in the bar an apologetic smile, but let out a sigh of relief when they were out of the pub and in the back alley. Naruto released her hand and then walked towards the brick wall.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I don't think I could have handled another round of handshakes." said Harley. While it was nice for someone to know your name it got quite annoying when they kept doing it over and over again. And she just didn't have the hearth to snap at anyone.

"No problem." said Naruto as he counted the bricks above the trash can.

"What are you doing?" asked Harley. She walked towards the blonde just as he tapped one brick three times. Naruto stepped away as the bricks started to move.

"Just opening the door to Diagon Alley." he said as the bricks stopped moving creating an archway. An archway onto cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Harley stared in awe at everything in the street. "Well Harley, welcome to Diagon Alley." said Naruto with a small smirk when he saw the girl's awed face.

They stepped through the archway and Harley was looking around trying to see everything. She turned around just as the last brick fell back in place leaving the simple brick wall. She turned back around. Her eyes traveled from building to building, from window to window and from one person to another. "Where are we going first?" she asked her eyes never stopping their exploring of the street.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank." said Naruto as he pointed to a snow white building that towered over all others. Harley looked at the building in awe. "Unless you were planning on stealing." added Naruto. Harley blushed in embarrassment.

"No." she said a bit offended making Naruto chuckle slightly. As they approached the bronze doors Harley noticed something she never expected to see. "Is that….?" she asked letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

Naruto followed her line of vision. He smiled when he realized Hagrid didn't tell the girl wizards weren't the only fairytale beings that actually existed. "A goblin?" he asked. "Yes." answered the blonde when he saw Harley nod at his previous question. "It might be a good idea to buy you a book on magical creatures." he suggested. "So you wouldn't be so surprised when you see one." he explained further when he saw Harley's questioning gaze.

Naruto opened the door for both of them to enter and Harley noticed from the corner of her eye the goblin bow to them. She noticed Naruto giving a small nod of acknowledgment in return. This time they were faced with a pair of silver doors with something engraved in them.

_Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Read the elegant letters. She heard Naruto chuckling slightly so she sent another questioning look towards him. He caught her look and just shook his head. "You will find out later." he whispered as they both went through the silver doors where two other goblins bowed to them, Naruto gave each a small nod. Harley meanwhile was looking around the marble hall. There were even more goblins sitting on high stools behind long counter doing all kinds of things. Some were counting money, some were looking at precious stones and some were scribbling in or browsing through big and old looking books.

"Good morning!" said Naruto as they stopped in front of the only free goblin. The goblin looked at them from under his lids. He seemed to recognize Naruto as he fully lifted his head to look at them.

"Ah Mister Uzumaki! How may I help you?" asked the goblin in a formal tone. His eyes traveled from Naruto to Harley for a moment before they returned back to Naruto.

"We need to get some money from both of our safes." said Naruto in a polite and slightly formal one.

"Do you have your keys?" asked the goblin. He was looking at Harley as he said so.

"Offcourse we do." said Naruto in that formal tone. Naruto took out a golden key that was just a bit bigger than Harley's. Once she saw Naruto's key she started rummaging through her own pocket looking for the key Hagrid gave her. They both handed their keys to the goblin. He looked at the keys for a bit turning them around so he could see them from every possible angle.

"They seem to be in order. Griphook will take you to your safes." said the goblin in a formal tome. "Griphook!" yelled the goblin after a moment of silence making Harley jump. Griphook was another gobbling making Harley come to a conclusion that there were only goblins working in Gringotts. Both of them followed the goblin through one of the many doors in the marble hall. They came in a narrow stone passage. Torches lit the passage giving Harley the feeling like she traveled through time back to the medieval ages. They came upon a set of track. Griphook whistled and seemingly out of nowhere a small cart appeared and stopped in front of them. All three of them climbed in and then they were off.

They traveled at high speeds through a maze of passages. Harley tried to keep track of which turns they took but very soon she lost track. She noticed Griphook wasn't doing anything making her come to a conclusion the cart had a spell on it. It was either that or it was just a very intelligent cart, which seemed more unlikely. After a lot more twists and turns they stopped in front of a small door. Griphook got out first and the two followed. The goblin took our one of their keys and unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out.

"Miss Potter's safe." said Griphook formally. Harley stared wide eyed at the mountain of golden coins that filled her safe. She then turned to Naruto expecting him to say something along the lines of 'Nah, we are just kidding. Your safe in the next one.' but the boy only smiled at her.

"Grab as much as you think you will need." said Naruto. "Oh and take some of the silver and bronze ones as well." he added before she even stepped in the safe. She took out a small bag and started filling it with the coins. She was quickly done and walked out to hear a bit of the conversation Naruto was having with the goblin. "I noticed you are still challenging thieves at the entrance." said Naruto with a grin.

The goblin smiled an even wider toothy smile before he answered the blonde. "Only thieves see it as a challenge. Others see it as a warning Mister Uzumaki." said the goblin his grin getting wider and wider with each word. Naruto frowned at the short creature, but then he smiled a foxy smile.

"Maybe when I am older and more skilled." he said. Griphook didn't say anything he just smiled a knowing smile. It seemed goblins firmly believed no one could break in Gringotts, steal something and get away with it without being caught.

"Uhm Naruto can you explain to me the value of these coins?" asked Harley. She shook the bag a little getting the coins clank against each other.

"The gold ones are Galleons. The silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. A Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles and a Sickle is worth twenty-nine Knuts. And that is about it." answered Naruto. After the explanation they both turned to Griphook. "We are ready to go to my safe next." said Naruto to which the goblin nodded. They got back into the cart and after five sharp turns, Harley counted, they stopped in front of yet another door. Griphook unlocked this door too. This time there was no green smoke when the door opened. Behind the safe door lay a pile of coins just slightly bigger than Harley's making the raven haired girl wonder just what did Naruto do for living. Her blonde companion filled a small bag with coins before exiting the safe a big grin on his face.

After they got their keys back from Griphook they got back in the cart. One insanely fast cart ride which made Harley lose count of the turns they took, again, they were walking down Diagon Alley again. "We should get our uniforms first as that is the most boring thing we need to get on the list." suggested Naruto as he read over the list of Hogwarts supplies they were asked to buy.

"Where to?" asked Harley. This was her way of agreeing. She wanted to get the boring things first so she could enjoy the rest of the trip.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." said Naruto as he pointed to one of the buildings in the street. They walked to the shop in silence and for some reason Naruto looked nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling which dressed all in mauve and for some reason Naruto was terrified of her. He tried to not let it show on his face, but his eye would twitch every so often and he would flinch every time she got too close.

"Hogwarts, my dears?" asked the woman. Before either of them could answer or even nod the woman started talking. "Got the lot here. Another young woman came in for her robes. Now come on, young lady you can go over there" said the woman as she pointed to one of the doors in the back "and you young man can go to this one." she said as she literally pushed the blonde through the door. Naruto was wide eyed, he looked at Harley in utter horror. He mouthed 'save me' before the doors closed behind both of them.

"I will be with you shortly dear." she heard the woman yell. She almost felt sorry for Naruto, almost. Before she had a chance to find out why exactly was Naruto afraid of the squat woman she entered the room the woman told her to enter. There was already a girl with white-blonde hair that was kept back with a dark green headband, not even a hair was out of place. She had very pale blue almost grey eyes. Her skin was rather pale. The features of her face were sharp and pointed yet they were very delicate. Harley noticed light make up on her face, just lip gloss and mascara. She was very slender yet you could see the slight curve of her hips and two small bumps on her chest. It was obvious she already hit puberty.

Harley looked down at her own body and glared. In her eyes the blonde had the perfect body and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous even if she herself still had to hit puberty. She looked back up to the girl and only then noticed the other witch pinning the big robes so they would fit her perfectly. The witch noticed her and motioned for her to stand on the stool next to the blonde. The witch dropped another pair of robes over her head that were obviously too big for her. Madam Malkin entered the room just as the other witch got back to work on the blonde girl. Harley assumed Naruto's robes were all done.

'_Well that was fast.' _thought Harley. _'Naruto is probably sulking in the store now. Wonder why he is so afraid of the woman?' _wondered Harley but before her thoughts could wonder any further the girl next to her spoke.

"Hello," said the girl "Hogwarts too?" asked the girl with a quick look over the robes that were on Harley.

"Yes." answered Harley. She saw no harm in making small talk with the girl, not like she could do something else anyway.

"My father is next door buying my books and my mother is looking at wands." said the white-blonde girl. She had a pleasant and melodic voice even if it was now in a lazy drag. "Then I am going to drag them to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. It isn't like I don't know how to fly one and will fall and break my neck." said the girl in the same lazy drawl.

"Do you have your own broom?" asked the girl looking at Harley from the corner of her eye.

"No." answered Harley simply. Suddenly standing in silence didn't seem so boring to her. It was better than talking to high and might next to her that much is for sure.

"Play Quidditch at all?" asked the girl as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"No." answered Harley wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. Poor girl was just too nice to just tell the blonde girl she didn't want to talk.

"I do." said the girl with pride, for the first time she dropped the lazy drag. "Father says it would be a crime if I am not picked to play for my house." said the girl in a snobbish way. "Do you know what House you will be in?" asked the girl. She didn't really sound interested. It was probably just a way for her to talk more about herself. Thankfully Naruto explained her a few things about her new school which included the Houses.

"I don't know." said Harley with a small shrug. "But Rawenclaw and Gryffindor sound interesting." she added.

The girl frowned a bit but let it fall soon. "Yeah no one really knows we can only guess. But I am sure I will be in Slytherin, all of my family members were. Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I would rather leave then be there." said the girl with a small smirk. Harley just hummed at what the girl said.

"What is your name anyway?" asked the girl.

But before Harley could answer Madam Malkin said, "That's it, you done dear." Harley didn't need any more reasons to just stop talking to the girl so she just jumped off the stool and went for the door.

"I will see you at Hogwarts I guess." said Harley before she exited the door.

"You too I guess." answered the girl without really caring just before Harley stepped out.

"Finally!" she heard someone yell from behind her making her jump. She turned around and saw Naruto grinning like a fox. Even the fox around his neck was grinning somewhat. Harley swore he came out of nowhere. Maybe he fell from the ceiling.

"Where did you come from?" she asked still feeling her hearth beat fast.

"I melted out of the shadows." said Naruto in a mysterious voice. Harley gave him a look that clearly said to stop screwing around. He was telling the truth more or less but no need for her to find out just yet. "So…ready to finish this shopping trip?" asked his grin back in place.

Harley smiled at him. "Offcourse. Where to?" she asked. Naruto held the door for her and they went to buy school supplies.

Their next thing on the to-buy list was ink, parchment and quills. Harley stared at the color changing ink for good five minutes. Naruto noticed this and with a sight and a mummer of "Girls." bought her the ink. When she asked why he said his school gift for her and that she would probably bug him if he didn't. She just laughed it off. They bought the books next.

After Naruto had to explain to Harley why exactly she couldn't buy a book on curses they looked for some other books. Naruto bought a book on dragons getting a funny look from Harley. Even after some browsing Harley didn't find anything that interested her in particular so they just bought their school book and left the store. Then they went to buy cauldrons and some potion ingredients. Harley looked around the store while Naruto bought what they needed for school. Naruto wanted to get out of there because of the stench and Harley couldn't really blame him.

"What more do we need?" asked Harley after they left the Apothecary. Naruto took out the letter from Hogwarts and looked through the list of supplies.

"Uh, just an owl and a wand." said Naruto.

"What are we getting first?" asked the raven haired girl.

"The wand. It can take a while and I don't want to keep the owls in cages for so long." answered Naruto as he wiggled his nose a little. Harley nodded at his logic. They approached a shop with peeling gold letters on the door. It said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. The shop was narrow and shabby and didn't have many people going in and out. In fact Harley and Naruto were the only people around. They stepped inside dinging the small bell that hung above the door. They approached the small counter.

Naruto seemed bored while Harley looked around the small shop. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Good afternoon." said a soft voice behind them. Harley jumped. Naruto just turned around lazily. Was he expecting this? An old man was standing in front of them.

"Hello." said Harley still a bit afraid. Naruto on the other said a firm hello. He looked like he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harley Potter." said the man looking at Harley and ignoring Naruto. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was standing her buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inch inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." said the man with a barely noticeable found smile on his lips. He moved closer to Harley making her look in those unblinking silvery eyes. Harley just kept repeating in her head 'Please blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.', but those orbs just stared at her.

"Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfigurations. Well I say favored it, but it is really the wand that chooses." said the man as he got closer and closer to Harley. They were now almost nose to nose and Harley was creped out by the man. "And that is where…" said Ollivander as he raised a long, white finger and touched Harley's scar.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that." he said in a soft almost sad voice. "Thirteen and half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands….well if I had known what it was going in the world to do…" he let the sentence hang in the air before he shook his head. Then, to Harley's relief, he turned to Naruto.

"I don't know anything about you except your name, Naruto Uzumaki." said Ollivander. "I don't remember your parents buying a wand here and I know every wand I sold." he continued his unblinking eyes now staring at Naruto's own blue ones. Surprisingly Naruto didn't seem bothered at all by the creepy man. "And I do know you aren't a muggle born." said the man.

"I am not surprised, since my parents were never in England." said Naruto. Harley looked at him in surprise.

"Where were they from then?" asked Ollivander. Harley stared at Naruto waiting for him to answer. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about it herself.

"Japan." he said staring straight at Ollivander's eyes. Ollivander frowned a bit making Naruto wonder if he saw through the lie.

"Well now Miss Potter. Let me see." he pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings. Naruto let out a small breath of relief that went unnoticed by the other two. He didn't want to tell them the truth. Not like they would believe him anyway. Well Ollivander just might with how crazy the man acted. "What is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked Harley.

"Er, well I am right-handed." said the girl unsure of herself.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." he said as he started measuring Harley. Soon he jumped in a long explanation about all the kinds of wands. Harley was paying rapid attention to what the man was saying while Naruto looked bored out of his mind. He already knew all of this. Harley looked so absorbed into what Ollivander was saying she didn't notice the tape moving on its own. She noticed when Ollivander disappeared between the shelves and his voice got quieter. The old man got back to her with a thin long box in hand. "That will be enough." he said and the tape fell in a heap on the floor.

"Miss Potter, try this one. Beech wood and dragon hearth string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give a wave." said the man. Harley took the wand but before she could even wave it Ollivander snatched it from her. Before Harley could ask what was wrong he handed her another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it." he said. Harley hesitated before she took the wand. Again before she could give it a wave it was snatched away. Again and again wands were handed to her and snatched from her before she could even wave it. For some strange reason Ollivander seemed happier and happier with every wand he had to snatch away. Naruto was standing off to the side chatting with Kurama.

"Tricky costumer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder, now…..yes why not, unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harley looked at the wand and then at Ollivander in a suspicious way. She took the wand and felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised her hand above her head and gave it a wave and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks. Naruto smiled a bright smile while Ollivander yelled "Oh bravo!" the old wand maker made a thoughtful expression. "Yes indeed, curious. Very curious." he said. He put Harley's wand back in the box and warped it up.

"Sorry, but what is curious?" asked Harley as she watched Ollivander warp the wand up.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix that gave a feather for your wand gave another one, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother…" he stopped here as if what he was going to say was painful for him. "Its brother is the one that gave you that scar." Harley's hand shoots up towards the scar as she swallowed.

"Yes thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter….After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, horrible yes, but great things." said the man in a serious voice. Harley shivered. She didn't like Ollivander too much.

"That will be seven Galleons." said Ollivander in a somewhat cherry voice. This time creeping out both Harley and Naruto. Harley paid for the wand.

"Now Mister Uzumaki, let's find you a wand." said Ollivander as he turned to the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's mood swings. He was changing them more often than a pregnant woman. He held out his right hand and Ollivander started measuring him. Soon the man disappeared between the shelves. The tape measured for some time, but when Ollivander appeared from between the shelves it fell down to the floor. Ollivander handed his a wand. "Troll whisker. Elm. Eleven inches. Give it a wave." said Ollivander.

Before Naruto took the wand Kurama stopped him. _**'That is not your wand.'**_ said the fox to Naruto through their mental link as he stared at the offered wand.

"I don't think that is my wand." said Naruto to Ollivander making the man raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and how do you know that?" asked the old man more from curiosity than anything else.

"I don't." said Naruto honestly. "But Kurama over here does." said Naruto as he shrugged the shoulder where Kurama's head lay. Kurama looked at Ollivander as the man himself looked at the red fox. Without saying anything Ollivander disappeared between the shelves again. He came back with another box in hand.

"Unicorn hair. Hawthorn. Ten inches." said Ollivander as he presented them the wand. Naruto looked at the fox on his shoulder. Kurama shook his head. Ollivander smiled a small smile. This was greatly amusing to him. Up until now the only way for people to find out if it was the right wand was for them to touch it. Sometimes he himself could feel if it was right in others, well, something would explode or break. On one occasion a lamp grew legs, human legs, and ran away. He never saw that lamp again. It was a good lamp. He disappeared between the shelves again this time a smile on his lips. He came back with yet another box.

"Dragon heartstring. Cherry. Thirteen and half inches. Very powerful." he said as he presented the wand. The fox shook his head again. Ollivander closed the box and thought for a moment. "Mister Uzumaki, if you don't mind me asking, but what type of magical creature is Kurama?" asked Ollivander as he looked at the fox.

"He is a Kitsune." answered Naruto a bit confused. Why would the weird wand shop owner need that information?

"I wonder." mumbled Ollivander as he disappeared between the shelves again. After a few minutes he emerged with an old looking box that was cowered in dust. He was staring at the box in both worry and excitement. It was a very weird combination. "Kitsune hair. Cherry. Twelve and three quarter inches." said Ollivander as he handed the wand to Naruto. "The only wand I ever made with Kitsune hair." he said as he stared at the wand. "There aren't many wands with that core out there in the world." said the man as his eyes traveled to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the wand for a moment. _'Kurama?'_ he asked through the mental link. Kurama too was staring at the wand. _**'I am not sure Kit, but this wand does seem….familiar.'**_ answered Kurama. Naruto hesitantly took the wand. He immediately felt it, the warmth in his fingertips. He gave it a wave and a fox made out of red mist ran out of the tip and dance around him for a minute before dissolving into thin air.

"Interesting, very interesting." said Ollivander.

"What is interesting this time?" asked Naruto. He was annoyed with the man. It seemed like he found something interesting in every wand.

"This wand has a very interesting history. Well the core does. It is one of my best wands." said Ollivander. Naruto just stared at him urging him to continue. "Very picky was the core too. Burned a good amount of my wood, until I tried cherry that is. It is a wood I don't use often." said the old man as he tapped his chin. "Are you familiar with the legend of Kyūbi no Kitsune?" asked Ollivander. When he saw the confused looks on both children's faces he continued.

"In Japan stories of Tamamo-no-Mae, a legendary being, were written and collected in the Otogizōshi of the Muromachi period. Otogizōshi is type of short stories in Japan. A Tamamo-no-Mae was a courtesan under the Japanese Emperor Konoe. She was said to be a most beautiful and intelligent woman." said Ollivander not seeing Kurama flinch slightly. "She caused the Emperor to be extremely ill and was chased away by Abe no Yasuchika, who had been called to diagnose the cause of the Emperor's poor health. Abe no Yasuchika discovered the true nature of Tamamo-no-Mae." he continued. Both Naruto and Harley were paying rapid attention to the legend.

"A few years later, in the area of Nasu, the nine-tailed fox was seen killing and eating women and travelers." here Harley flinched slightly, but Naruto didn't do anything. "Emperor Konoe thus sent Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke along with 80,000 troops to kill the fox. In the plains of Nasu, it was finally killed and became a stone called the sesshoseki." here Naruto had to try reallyhard to hold his laughter in.

"The stone continually released poisonous gas, killing everything that touched it." this part seemed ridiculous even to Naruto's standards. He saw many crazy things but this was too much for even him to believe. "The stone was said to have been destroyed in the Nanboku-chō period by Gennoh Shinshou, and the pieces flew away to different parts of Japan." said Ollivander.

"Many believe the Kitsune was never killed but fled to India where it became the concubine of a prince, causing him to cut off the heads of 1000 men. It was then defeated again, and fled the country. After that no one is really sure what happened to the fox." said Ollivander finishing the story.

'_Kurama what have you done?'_ asked Naruto. But before the fox could answer Naruto said _'Wait! Not now. We will talk about this later.'_ said Naruto through the mental link as he glared at Kurama from the corner of his eye.

"What does that legend have to do with Naruto's wand?" asked Harley.

Ollivander sighed. "When Kazusa-no-suke went to kill the fox he never even got a wound in, but he did manage to shave a hair from the fox's back. He took it as a reminder of his failure. Over the years the hair got lost and no one really knew where it was. That is until about thirty years ago. An old friend of mine came in giving me this blood red hair saying it belonged to the Kyūbi. He asked me to make him a wand with the hair as the core." explained the old wand maker.

"What happened to the man if the wand is still with you?" asked Harley.

"Well after I made the wand, and it was quite the picky core, he came and tried waving it around, but the wand didn't accept him. He got angry and tried to force the wand. It was a bad decision, a very bad decision. You see most wands would just refuse to comply, but this was no ordinary wand. This wand was very temperamental. Instead of doing a simple spell it burned the man's hand all the way to the bone. The flames were nothing I have seen before. They were black in color, scariest flames I have ever seen. They couldn't save the arm even with all the potions and spells used for healing, the muscle tissue just refused to grow.." said the pale eyed man while looking at Naruto.

'_Wow Kurama, even your fur is temperamental.' _said Naruto snickering through the mental link.

"So you can see why I find it curious that you should get this wand Mister Uzumaki." said Ollivander his eyes never leaving Naruto. There was a long silence in which no one was sure what to say. "That will be fifteen Galleons." Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Naruto and Harley walked towards the pet shop in Diagon Alley. Harley looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye. "Your wand has some story behind it." stated Harley. Naruto looked at her, Kurama lay around Naruto's neck seemingly not bothered by the tale of the blonde's wand.

"Yours isn't so innocent either." he stated.

"It is not my wand that has a story, only its brother. But your wand on the other hand…" she said letting the second sentence hang in the air. "You don't seem bothered by it." she said. It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Why should I be?" he asked not really expecting an answer. "Ollivander was way creepier if you ask me." he said making the raven haired girl chuckle.

"True the stare was indeed creepy." she agreed.

"I found the mood swings creepier. He reminded me of a pregnant woman." he said. This time Harley laughed. Naruto cracked a smile when he saw her laugh. It made him happy. "Come on let's get those owls." he said as he held the door open for her. They ended looking around the store for a while. None of the owls caught their attention. Just as they were about to give up two owls caught their attention.

One of the owls was white and Harley fell in love with it in matter of seconds. The second owl was light grey in color with black splotches on its wings. Its left eye was closed because of a big scar going over it. Naruto assumed it lost the eye. The other eye was half closed and the owl had that lazy air about it. Naruto stared at the owl and it stared back. Neither blinked and neither looked away. Harley and the snow owl looked from Naruto to the grey owl and back to Naruto as one. Confusion was written over Harley's face. Naruto wiggled his nose and the owl hutted lowly at him. "I will call you Kakashi." said Naruto. He took the owl's cage and paid for the owl to the shop owner. Harley was right behind him looking confused.

"Hey Naruto." said Harley as both of them walked towards the train.

"Hmm?" hummed Naruto to let her know he did in fact hear her.

"I never asked you if you missed your first owl. You know the one Kurama ate." she asked. She glanced at Kurama who was trying to look innocent. Naruto laughed awkwardly while scratching his whiskered cheek.

"You know actually I don't." he answered honestly. Harley looked at him not really believing his words. Wizards would often get attached to their owls. They were something like useful pets from what she understood and everyone gets sad when their pet dies especially kids. "My previous owl wasn't really that likable. He would often shred my mail and peck Kurama on the head. So I am not actually that surprised Kurama had snapped." he said as they got closer to the train station.

Naruto went to buy tickets for both of them. They waited for the train in silence. Harley's train soon stopped in the station and they said their goodbyes. Harley waved to Naruto from the window just as the train left the station. Naruto watched as the train disappeared in the distance. _'Okay Kurama start explaining.' _he said as he glared at the fox on his shoulder.

'_**I may or may not have been here for a vacation before…well not exactly here.' **_said the fox. It sounded like someone talking about the weather. The kind of tone people use when they knew they did something wrong but did not regret it. It was the kind of tone that made Naruto wish to knock the fox demon into next week.

'_That is your idea of a vacation!?' _yelled Naruto at the fox all the while maintaining a sort of poker face so the passing people wouldn't suspect something.

'_**Well…..' **_said the fox not really wanting to answer the question.

'_Kurama.' _said Naruto. Kurama understood the unspoken threat. It was either he answered or it was back in the damn seal with his consciousness. Like it wasn't bad enough almost all of his chakra was stuck in the damn thing.

'_**Look it was before the whole Naruto rehab thingy. Back then I was still hell bent on destroying the humanity.' **_said Kurama with a shrug. Naruto nodded at the answer. He could understand it because he knew Kurama back when he was still the evil fox everyone knew and hated. There was a long silence between them.

'_So the idea of your perfect vacation is masking into a chick and seducing emperors?' _asked Naruto innocently as a big smile stretched across his face. Kurama's eyebrow twitched.

'_**Brat! It just so happens that it is easier to make men do what you want when you are a woman.' **_said the fox irritably.

'_Yeah, yeah….so did you sleep with them?' _asked Naruto. Kurama grit his teeth as he slapped Naruto over the head with his tail. Naruto chuckled at the reaction. It was all the answer he needed. _'Kurama, you whore.' _he said making the fox growl at him.

* * *

Harley kept pushing the chart where all of her stuff was, including Hedwig. She was a _bit _pissed after her talk with one of the guards. All she did was ask him where the platform nine and three quarters was and he started laughing at her. Can you believe it? He actually laughed in her face. Oh she would have been satisfied if that was the only dark spot in the day, but no. And it wasn't just the day it was the whole month. The Dursleys were better towards her during the month, but that was only because they avoided being in the same room as her out of fear.

So she found herself being even more isolated during the month. Before she had at least some type of human contact, but now…..they would literary run out of the room at the sight of her. The only companions she had were Hedwig and Naruto's letters. Over the month she exchanged some letters with the blonde over their owls. She found Kakashi to be funny. The owl was just too lazy for its own good. One time she walked in her room and the owl was sleeping on her bed with its feet in the air. The first thought that came to mind was that the owl was dead but no, he was just sleeping.

Hedwig hooted angrily at her as she drove over some can making the cart jump disturbing the owls sleep. "Sorry." mumbled Harley. And this morning the Dursleys gave her a ride only because they were going to the hospital to remove Dudley's tail. She really wanted to see how they will explain that to the doctor. "Oh yeah, he just kind of grew a pig's tail. Nothing unusual, it runs it the family." she snorted. Yeah right! What kind of doctor would buy that? Her eyes were looking over the train station trying to spot something unusual. Oh why? Oh why didn't she ask Naruto how to get to the platform? She spotted a family of red haired people hurrying somewhere with carts. On one of the carts was an owl. Bingo!

She watched as the older one disappeared in the crowd. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes under the glasses. People don't just disappear like that, especially ones with such unique hair. The twins were next. After a short argument with their mother about who was who they too disappeared among the crowd. Deciding she had enough of vanishing people she decided to just go up and ask the woman how to get to the damn platform. Hm Naruto was rubbing off on her already.

"Excuse me!" she said as she got close to the plumb woman. "Do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" she asked stopping next to the woman.

"Ah, first time at Hogwarts?" asked the red haired woman, a warm smile on her lips. Harley just nodded at the woman. "Ah it is quite alright dear. It is Ron's first time too." she pointed to the only son that was left. He was tall thin and gangling. He had freckles, big hands, feet and a long nose. For some reason he blushed when he looked down at her. She gave him a small smile and the boy looked away from her his blush getting brighter.

'_What is up with him?' _she sheshe thought to herself.

"He is quite handsome, isn't he?" asked the plumb woman noticing how her son reacted when the girl just looked at him. So like any good mother she tried to score some good points for him. Ron looked away embarrassed as his younger sister laughed. Harley looked at the boy.

'_Naruto looks better.' _she thought to herself not really wanting to voice that. She didn't even realize what she was thinking to be quite honest.

"Here is all you have to do dear." said the red hared woman changing the subject. "All you have to do is walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you will crash into it. Sometimes it is easier to have a running start." explained the woman as she nudged Harley to start walking towards the barrier. Harley glanced at the woman from the corner of her eyes. She then looked back at the barrier and with a sigh she started running towards it. As she got closer she closed her eyes and waited for the crash. There wasn't one. She slowly opened her eyes. A scarlet stream engine was waiting next to a platform full of people. The sigh above the platform said nine and three quarters.

SHShe looked around the platform as she walked towards the train intending on finding Naruto….somewhere. She looked at the archway she just walked through, at the train and at all the different students that were bustling around the platform. But there was no mop of blonde spikey hair anywhere around. She figured he was already sitting in the train. The first few charges were already packed with students so she walked further. She walked until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train, at least she hoped it was empty. Now it was time to try and tackle the second challenge of the day, getting her trunk on the train.

As she was trying to lift the damn thing off the chart someone spoke "Need a hand?" She turned around and saw the red haired twins from before standing there. But before she could accept the help someone else spoke from the direction of the train.

"Hey Harley! Nice to see you made it." she turned around yet again, smiling when she saw the familiar face.

"Hey Naruto!" she greeted happily. The twins looked over her shoulder towards the blonde boy in surprise. "Where are Kurama and Kakashi?" as she noticed the absence of Naruto's live scarf.

"Ma, they are sleeping in the compartment." answered Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Say who are your two friends?" asked Naruto as he noticed the twins peeking over Harley to see him. Harley looked surprised for a moment before she realized who he was talking about.

"Ah these are-"she started but one of them interrupted her.

"This is Fred." said one of the twins pointing to the other one.

"And this is George." said the other one mirroring his twin.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said the spikey blonde with a small nod. They heard the train give a warning whistle. "See you around Hogwarts I guess." said Naruto as he threw Harley's trunk over one shoulder and walked back in the compartment. The Weasley twins stood there gaping. They both had to lift one trunk at the same time to move it and this kid just threw it over his shoulder like it was a woman's purse or something. Harley wasn't really that surprised by Naruto's display of strength so she just took Hedwig's cage. She said goodbye to the still stunned twins before following Naruto into the compartment.

Harley came in the compartment just as Naruto lifted her trunk above the seats. She heard some snoring coming from the seat to her left. She turned towards the sound and saw Kurama and Kakashi sleeping. Kakashi was on his back with his two little feet in the air. Kurama was draped over Kakashi looking like a rag. Harley had to giggle at the scene. Harley sat next to the window and watched the red haired family banter between each other. Well it was mostly the twins teasing everyone and their mother scolding them. She smiled a sad smile as she watched the scene. She never had that.

"Hey brighten up. I don't want to deal with you moping around for the rest of the train ride." said Naruto jokingly. Harley looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. They felt the train start moving. "Do you want to see me turn Kurama pink?" asked Naruto. Kurama's eyes snapped open and in matter of second he was outside of the compartment. "Hey wait Kurama I was joking this time!" yelled Naruto as he ran after the fox leaving a laughing Harley behind.

Ronald Weasley got onto the train seconds before it started moving. So you could say it was in just a nick of time. His twin brothers dragged his trunk somewhere so the only thing he needed to do was find a compartment to sit in. The only problem was that every single compartment he looked in was full, well there was one seat free among the older Slytherin but there was no possible way of making him sit with Slytherin. Just as he was losing all hope he saw one compartment with only two people occupying it. One person was the cute raven haired girl from before and the other one was a blonde kid that was about an inch shorter than him.

He watched as the boy said something to the girl which made her grin. This made Ron jealous. Just few minutes earlier she didn't even speak to him but she was grinning at something some random guy said. He completely forgot he just met the girl and didn't even know her name. Before he could do something stupid the door snapped open and a red fox ran between his feet. The blonde boy yelled after the fox before standing up and running after it. What Ron didn't realize was he was standing in the boy's way and the blonde wasn't one for waiting for someone to move.

The end result was him almost flying through the window. He watched as the boy chased the fox down the train. His heart was beating fast from nearly being killed. He heard laughing, oh and what laugh it was. The most melodic sound he ever heard. The raven haired girl slowly calmed down. After completely calming down she spotted him and Ron did his best to look good. Well as good as someone who was scared shitless and had a smudge on his nose could.

"Uhm hi." he said somewhat awkwardly. All of his determination was gone the second he looked at those emerald orbs. He swallowed feeling the lump in his throat go away. "Is anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing to the seat next to the girl. She glanced at the seat before shaking her head slightly. Ron smiled slightly before sitting down. That is when he saw it, a dead owl.

"Blamey! What is a dead owl doing here?" he squawked. Harley blinked at him and then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh no that is just how Kakashi sleeps." she said as she laughed a bit awkwardly. Ron stared at the owl and noticed its feet twitching every once in a while. He gathered some courage to talk to the girl or at least tried to.

"I don't think we met properly. I am Ronald Weasley. You?" he said quickly trying his best to look cool, but unfortunately he was too nervous for that.

"I am Harley Potter." she said with a smile. The boy's eyes widened and Harley knew what was coming and she wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit.

"Harley Potter as in _THE _Harley Potter the one who stopped You-Know-Who?" he asked eyes still wide. She had to resist a sigh. Where was Naruto when you needed him?

"Yes." she said simply not really wanting to talk about it.

"And that is where You-Know-Who?" he asked letting the rest of the question hang in the air. Before Harley could answer the door of the compartment snapped open. There stood Naruto holding Kurama. One of the blonde's hands was under the fox while the other one was around fox's neck stopping Kurama from swallowing. On closer inspection Harley saw four frog legs peeking from the fox's snout giving an occasional twitch telling her the toad was still alive. She had to release a sigh.

"What did he try to eat now?" she asked as the blonde dropped in the seat across from her.

"I don't know. By the time I caught up to him he already had it in his mouth and was looking like he conquered England." said Naruto in irritation as he tried to pray the demon's jaws open. Kakashi was still sleeping soundly not bothered even slightly by all the noise.

'_**I probably would have conquered England. Oh they would have been bowing to me and bringing me gifts and sacrifices. I probably would have done it if it weren't for Naruto rehab.' **_growled the fox through their mental link.

'_And how pray tell would you have done that? By marrying a prince?' _teased Naruto still trying to pray the jaws open.

'_**You evil little shit! I will get you back for that!' **_yelled the centuries old demon.

Harley was watching the scene with amusement while trying to force down her laughter. Ron on the other hand was just staring at the scene in confusion. And then yet again the door of the compartment opened. A bushy haired girl stood there with a round faced boy behind her. "Excuse me but have you seen a toad? Neville has lost his." she said just as Naruto managed to pray open Kurama's jaws revealing a toad that was too scared to move.

He looked at the toad and then at the two newcomers. The boy was staring wide eyed at the toad while the girl just looked at him. "Do you mean this toad?" he asked as he tried to keep Kurama still. The damn fox was trying to get away from the strong grip and finally swallow the toad. Neville hesitated fearing the fox will bite his finger off or something. After a moment of hesitation he snatched the terrified toad from the jaws of death. Naruto let Kurama's snout go and the fox threw him a small glare.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and the fox that just tried to eat your toad is Kurama. Oh and the dead owl over there is Kakashi." said Naruto as he pointed to the owl. Kakashi gave a small lazy hoot in his sleep telling the other two he wasn't really dead.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." said the girl introducing herself and the shy boy. Neville was clutching the toad close to his chest while staring at Kurama in fear. Just to scare the boy even more Kurama looked at the toad in the boy's hands as he licked his lips revealing a row of sharp pointy teeth. The boy clutched the toad close to his chest while his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm Ron Weasley." said the red haired boy.

"I'm Harley Potter." said Harley with a pleasant smile. Hermione's eyes widened at her name and Harley felt like crying for the second time during the train ride. Thankfully this time around Naruto was there.

"Are you really?" asked the girl as she took a seat next to Naruto. "I know all about you, offcourse. I got a few extra books for background reading and you are in: _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and The Fall of Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." she said really fast making the rest of them look at her with wide eyes. At some point during her speech the Neville boy disappeared, probably too scared of Kurama.

"Am I really?" asked Harley a bit awkwardly.

"You mean you don't know?!" asked the girl in astonishment. "If it was me I would have tried to find out everything." she said in one breath. "Anyway do any of you know in which house you want to be? I have been talking to the older students and I hope I am in Gryffindor. From what I understand it is by far the best. I heard Dumbledore himself was in it. But I guess Rawenclaw wouldn't be too bad either." she said fast making the other three blink. "You might want to get dressed in the uniforms." she said before she left. All three blinked as she left.

"So any ideas?" asked Naruto.

"Gryffindor does sound nice agreed Harley with a shrug.

"Everyone in my family is in Gryffindor so I guess I should too." answered Ron still a bit stunned at the way Hermione talked.

"What about you Naruto?" asked Harley.

'_**I bet you will be in Hufflepuff.' **_said Kurama with a snicker.

"I don't know, Slytherin sounds interesting." he answered ignoring the annoying fox demon. Ron's eyes snapped towards him as he snorted. "Why would you want to be with the snakes?" he asked disgust clearly evident in his voice. Naruto gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"The dungeons seem interesting." he said with a wide grin. Harley gave a sort of side nod agreeing with the blonde. Sleeping in the dungeons did sound interesting.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Ron. "You want to become a snake just because they sleep in the dungeons." he said angrily. What kind of a person judged a house just by where they slept. Naruto just shrugged at him again making the redhead hate him even more. There was a knock on the door before the door slid open gently. There stood a smiling, dimpled woman. "Anything off the chart, dears?" she asked kindly.

Naruto saw Harley's eyes widen in childish glee at all the sweets and he had to smile at the girl. Ron turned pink as he muttered he brought sandwiches. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the boy. What did it matter if he brought anything or not? He should be happy he had a mother that made him sandwiches.

"I will have ten chocolate frogs." said Naruto.

'_**And Every Flavor Beans. Don't forget the Every Flavor Beans.' **_said Kurama also in childish glee.

"And two packs of Every Flavor Beans." said Naruto giving into Kurama's wishes. Not like he hated the beans, on the contrary he found them quite fun to eat.

The woman handed him the frogs and the beans and he paid. He watched as Harley took a bit of everything from the chart. From the corner of his eye he saw Ron staring at all the sweets with wide eyes. But he had more important things to do that make fun of the red haired boy, like trying to eat the chocolate frog before Kurama got to it. And with the way Kurama was watching him and how tense he was it might be a bit challenging. He carefully started opening the box never breaking eye contact with the demon fox. Neither of them noticed the other two looking at them with curiosity.

They both narrowed their eyes at each other when only one movement was all it took to release the frog. When Naruto opened the box and the frog jumped out all hell broke loose. In the span of five minutes Kurama got two cuts and lost some of his fur while Naruto had one bite mark on his hand and few scratch marks here and there. But none of that mattered to Naruto because he was the one who bit the head of the chocolate frog.

"Bloody Hell mate!" gasped Ron when they were done. Harley was off giggling in her corner of the compartment. To her it was just funny, unlike Ron who was both terrified and confused. "You have like nine more chocolate frogs. It is just one frog." he said his eyes wide as dinner plates. Both Kurama's and Naruto's heads snapped towards the red haired boy.

"Just one frog?" asked Naruto as he looked at the boy in disbelief. "Oh no, it is not _just _one frog. It is the FIRST frog." said Naruto as Kurama nodded. Ron wasn't sure what else to say. It was obvious there was no arguing with the blonde and the little demon spawn. Naruto opened another frog tossing it in the air towards Kurama who jumped high in the air to catch it. He gave one satisfying bite into the chocolate thing, swallowing it whole when it stopped moving. And that is how they shared the frogs one went to Naruto and then one to Kurama who would usually make a hunting game out of eating the alive treat.

Harley would just watch both of them while eating her own sweets and snicker at Kurama when he would literally stalk the frog. Ron just looked away from the two choosing to ignore them. He didn't like the boy since he said he wouldn't actually mind being in Slytherin. In his mind no one that didn't outright hate Slytherin was trustworthy. After they were done with the frogs the two of them and Harley shared three boxes of Every Flavor Beans while making a game out of trying to guess the flavor. It was no surprise when they got almost every single one wrong.

The door of the compartment opened yet again just as Kurama was trying to chough out an eel flavored bean. He really hated eels and that didn't go just for the taste. A white-blonde girl and two gorillas entered. Oh no wait those were two boys. Naruto looked the girl over and had to admit she looked good for an eleven year old. Although she did have that air arrogance about her, this made Naruto frown slightly. The girl dismissed Ron without even looking at him, which made Naruto a bit happy. He didn't really like the boy.

"Is it true?" asked the girl. The two boys just stood there looking exactly like bodyguards. "Everyone in the train is saying Harley Potter is in this compartment." she said looking at the only girl in the compartment. "It is you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uhm yes." said Harley somewhat awkwardly. No matter how many times people recognized her or at least her name she couldn't get used to all the attention. She believed she never will. Naruto just watched the exchange quietly. Even though he met the girl just a month ago he was already very protective of her and he knew how uncomfortable she was with this much attention on her. Harley looked over the girl at the two big boys.

"These are Crabbe and Goyle." she said not really caring about the two boys. "And my name is Diana Malfoy." she said as she flipped her hair. Naruto wanted to ask her if it was after the Roman Goddess of the Moon, but didn't want to make her ego get even bigger. Ron snickered off to the side making Diana's head snap towards him as she gave him a cold glare. Ron gulped slightly at the sight of the glare. "Is my name funny to you?" she asked not really expecting an answer from the boy.

"No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles and old robes. You must be a Weasley." she said with disgust. Ron's face fell. He wasn't sure what to say at that, not to mention his brain just kind of stops working when he is near cute girls and there were two next to him right now. Diana turned to Harley. "You will soon find out some wizarding families are better than others. And I can help you with that." she said with a small arrogant smile as she held her hand out for Harley to shake.

Harley didn't take the offered hand. Instead the girl smiled a polite smile. "While I am not particularly found of Ron," the boys face fell even more "I think I can tell who I want to hang out with, but thanks anyway." she said in a polite and pleasant tone. The girl frowned as her arm fell.

"I would be careful if I were you Potter," she said slowly. "Unless you are a bit politer you will go the same way your parents did." she hissed out through clenched teeth. "If you hang out with riffraff like the Weasleys it will rub on you." she glared at Harley switching to Ron at the middle of the sentence and then back to Harley. Ron stood up offended by her words.

"Leave now." he glared at the girl finding the brain cells for speech somewhere in his head.

"Are you going to make us?" asked Diana as she raised one of her fine eyebrows.

Naruto saw Goyle reaching towards Ron and narrowed his eyes. In a matter of nanoseconds something whizzed between the two boys. Goyle retreated his hand back yelling in pain. Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone looked at the spot where Goyle's hand was seconds ago only to see a weird sort of knife with a drop of blood going down the sharp edge.

"Ma, ma, let's not get hasty." he said coly. Everyone looked at him as soon as he spoke.

"You could have killed someone!" yelled Crabbe speaking for the first time.

"Ma, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't have set a foot in this compartment." he said with a smile copying his old sensei Kakashi. The three new comers and Ron stared at him in fear while Harley looked only curious. It interested her where the knife even came from and how he smuggled it on the train without anyone noticing.

"I advise you to leave. We are nearing Hogwarts and it would be wise for you to go and change in your robes." he said with a smile and cold eyes. The three newcomers disappeared from the compartment as soon as the words left his mouth. Naruto watched them leave.

"Bloody hell." mumbled Ron.

Naruto stood up and took the kunai from its spot on the wall. "We too should get changed." Ron just nodded dumbly before reaching for his robes. Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy before grabbing him by the back of his collar. "Come on pervert, we should let Harley get changed first. Don't you think so?" he said as he dragged the blushing boy out of the compartment. Harley looked after them throwing Naruto a grateful smile before changing in her school robes.

In front of the compartment Naruto was leaning on the door of said compartment while glaring at Ron. The red haired boy was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally having enough he decided to speak up. "Why are you staring at me?" asked Ron with annoyance and fear.

Naruto continued to stare at him for a few moments making the boy even more uncomfortable. "I don't like you." he stated coly.

"Why is that?" asked Ron. He wasn't used to someone judging him so quickly unless it was because of his last name. But Naruto didn't seem like the type of guy to judge someone just because of his name.

"You are quite arrogant and too quick to judge." stated Naruto simply. Ron looked like he was about to deny it but the door of the compartment opened. Surprisingly Naruto didn't fall on his ass because of the sudden loss of balance, but he stepped next to Harley avoiding the near collision and stepping in the compartment to change. Ron just stared after the boy in anger before entering himself.

After a few minutes Naruto peeked his head out through the door. He smiled at Harley. "You can come in." he said letting the girl in. After a few minutes of sitting in silence a voice echoed through the train _"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." _Harley felt bit sick to her stomach. As if he could read her thoughts Naruto gave her a reassuring smile as Kurama jumped around his neck. The train slowed down and then stopped. The three of them exited the compartment joining the thick crowd in the corridor.

People pushed their way outside and onto a small and dark platform. Soon Harley and Naruto found themselves on the platform too. Naruto saw Harley shiver as the cold air hit her so he motioned fox Kurama to go and warp himself around her neck. When Harley felt something furry and warm warp around her neck she looked towards Naruto. He just smiled at her before a red tail passed through her field of vision and she understood instantly.

A voice both Naruto and Harley knew came floating towards them over the chatter of students making them both snap their heads towards it. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" yelled Hagrid. Naruto and Harley made their way towards the giant man through the crowd losing Ron in the process. "Oh hey there yer two!" he greeted when he saw them. "Follow me! First years! First years follow me!" he yelled before he started walking down a steep, narrow path. All the first years started to follow the giant man without a complaint. Some were stumbling and slipping. Naruto's ninja skills helped him navigate down the path in the dark without a problem. Harley noticed this so she tried to follow his steps as closely as possible.

Harley was so busy trying to recreate Naruto's steps she didn't hear Hagrid say they were almost done with the walking. She looked up only when she heard everyone around her gasp in surprise, well almost everyone, Naruto didn't seem that surprised. The black path opened up to the edge of a giant black lake. There in the distance perched on top of a mountain was a huge castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four in a boat!" yelled out Hagrid. Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her into a boat where Hermione and Neville already were sitting.

"Everyone in?" they heard Hagrid ask as he looked around for a bit. "Right then….FOWARD!" he yelled out and all the boats started to glide over the smooth lake. Everyone was quiet as they neared the castle that towered over them all. She noticed Kurama snickering while Naruto gave a smirk. She knew he was planning something but before she could ask him what Hagrid yelled out for them to keep their heads down. They did as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy into a dark tunnel.

They traveled in the dark until they reached a kind of underground harbor. They stepped out of the boats onto rocks and pebbles. They followed Hagrid up a passage caved in the stone, Hagrid's lamp was their only source of light. Harley noticed they were now in front of the castle and were walking towards a set of big oak doors. Hagrid raised his hand and knocked three times. Harley knew her destiny was about to change drastically. And she wasn't the only one it seemed, Naruto was chuckling in glee as he watched the door swing open.

* * *

**Mother of sweet Jesus that was long! Aaaaa proof reading this will be a pain in the ass. MY ASS! It is a bit longer than I intended it to be hope it isn't a problem. Come on 12 thousand words I think I at the very least deserve a fucking clap. I will cover about two chapters of the book in every chapter but I still don't think any of them will be this fucking long! **

**Anyway a bit on the chappy itself. You got to see some bonding between Naruto and Harley, we met Ron (don't like him that much which means there will be some bashing, only Weasleys I like are Molly and the twins), we met Hermione (some people asked if she could be with Naruto too and that is up for debate), Trevor is scared shit-less and won't be running away any time soon, Naruto got his wand and it is awesome (the legend behind the wand was copied from internet and since it never lied to me you are free to tell me if it is wrong) and yes Diana will be a bitch in the beginning. Not much could have been changed here so I just went with cannon please don't judge. I promise there will be changes.**

**Also I am tired of getting the 'Your grammar is bad.' reviews so I am going to say this only once. English is my second language and unless you are willing to tell me where exactly I screwed up and how to correct it or are crazy enough to be my beta please keep it to yourself. Now the reviews! 31 reviews, have I told you I love you all, except for **_**0 Jordinio 0 **_**and **_**Blinded in a bolthole **_**I am not that found of you…..I kid, I appreciate your opinions.**

_dregus – _First of all thank you for being the first reviewer. Yes he is up and running about, but not in a real fox body. It is more of a chakra shaped one, kind of like how Kushina can crate chakra chains. I figured Naruto would be able to do the same with practice and since he is the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja he would take it up a notch. It was just a body of a fox and Kurama gave it spirit and personality, but he is still sealed in Naruto.

_michelous – _Thank you for reviewing and for your suggestion. It was considered but as you can see it wasn't chosen.

_0 Jordinio 0 _– I get your point, but you have to understand that is the best I can do at the moment. There will always be some I overlooked. Also understand I am using USA filter so some words might be different than in British (color and colour). While I myself prefer British I have only USA filter in my Word at the moment.

_senpen banka_ – Thank you for reviewing. I am looking forward to your response to this chapter. Hope you are satisfied ;)

_Coolkid93_ – Thank you for reviewing and having fate in my story. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Also like your penname.

_purpledemon431 _– Thank you for reviewing, I aim to please ;) hope I did with this chapter.

_eniox27 _– Well I do have a big love for gender bender, I just find the male character to be more interesting almost everywhere and offcourse I want to pair my favorite ones, but am not that big fan of yaoi. The backstory will be starting in two chapters. 'and naruto seems older then he seems' nicely said, he is a bit older and that shall be explained too.

_Jebest4781 _– Thank you! Sorry this chappy didn't have that many changes, but there wasn't much I could change here. Stuff had to be bought and people had to be met. The difference will be more noticeable in the future chapters and that is a promise.

_Lord Fic_ – Glad you like it. Wait are you giving me permission to continue? Well I can't disappoint you now can I, My lord? ;)

_Psudocode Samurai _– Sorry I just have the mental image of my fic pulling you in a tight hug and saying 'Read me.' over and over again. I shall keep it up. On a more serious note, how is the fight for MA rating going? They still ignoring us?

_Tenza-z _– Thanks for reviewing!

_ultima-owner _– Thank you for reviewing and for your suggestion for Draco's name. It was considered and was just a hair away from being chosen but then I found Diana and it kind of stuck.

_war sage_ – Thank you for reviewing and for your support of the pairing. It shall be done!

_sl0bad _– Thank you!

_SanguineGravios_ – I know what you mean it is either overused, badly written or yaoi. But at least when you find a gem of a fic you are so happy you start to cry….maybe it is just me.

_Blackplant _– More has come and even more shall come.

_Blinded in a bolthole _- It is so in my fic. Just kidding, in my fic they are similar but there is a difference and it shall be pointed out and explained in the story. Sides I kind of run out of good titles and writing something longer seemed stupid.

_Guest_ – Thank you, I shall.

_ALUCARD _– He will be able to do jutsu, but won't be using them for a while. He is trying to keep a low profile.

_Guest (2.) _– Hey I said when I will be updating didn't I.

_NAMTAB _– Thank you, as I said every second Sunday there will be a new chappy.

_Guest (3.) _– Thank you.

_Darkth Shadow _– Glad you liked it, hope I didn't disappoint you.

_hellfire45 9 _– I just did :D

_Black Ace 0_ – Thank you for the suggestion it was considered but in the end Diana won. I don't really care if you are logged in or not I am just glad you reviewed.

_Guest (4.) _– For now it is Harley and Diana, Hermione and Luna are up for debate, but for now let's just consider Hermione since Luna isn't in the story yet.

_naruto saiyan00 _– Thank you for the support of the pairing it shall be done.

_thewolvesofwar _– Okay? Well thank you anyway for the praise.

_starvires _– Hope you didn't wait for too long.

_Dark Neko 4000 _– Wow! Wow dude! Slow down. I can't answer most of those questions because it will spoil the story (and on some I am not even sure myself, hey I have only the basic idea of what I want and don't have it all planed out step by step). You just read what happened next so I hope that answers your question. Yes he will. And the last one is still a mystery.

_powermachine79 _– Well for now it is just Harley and Diana, but Hermione and Luna are up for debate. Still not sure if I should include them :/

**And that is about all the reviews. Also I want to ask something of you, please help us fight for MA rating. All you have to do is go here: www. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ The-actual-letter (just remove the spaces), read it and decide if you want to support us. Come on people, it is basically more freedom, violence and lemons. Feed your inner pervert or evil madman.**

_**Tsuki: **_Yes feed us! Don't let us die! Feed us! Feed us!

**You get out of here. That shall be it for this damn long AN. Oh wait, one more thing!**

**Fun fact of the chapter:  
**Did you know there is actually a song called 'Sweetest Ass in the World'? I sure as hell didn't. It is a cool song, enjoy it.

**Join us next time when we get to sorting and Snape. Wonder where Naruto will end up. Now the worst thing in the world after Latin, proof reading. *dies***

**Chao~**


	3. I spot with my little eye a grumpy Profe

**Man ****you guys took away all my fun. You are no fun, no fun at all. But at least I got a lot of 'quality' views. You know the ones where you get more than just Cool story bro. This story does have a nice crowd and I like that it is always fun to read your reviews. I went to sleep after I posted the chapter and woke up two hours later for some reason. I looked at my phone and it said I got thirteen reviews. 13 reviews in two hours! I am just, WOW! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here now would I?**

* * *

Chapter three – I spot with my little eye a grumpy Professor

Harley knew her destiny was about to change drastically. And she wasn't the only one it seemed, Naruto was chuckling in glee as he watched the door swing open. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. As far as first impressions went, Harley knew she really didn't want to cross this witch. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." she heard Hagrid say to the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." said the woman in a polite yet strict tone. Hagrid nodded and stepped aside as the woman pulled the door wide open. All of the first years followed the woman into a giant entrance hall that was lit by torches just like the tunnel back at Gringotts. They followed the strict looking woman up a marble staircase. Even before they entered the castle Naruto could hear the drone of hundreds of voices and as they followed the emerald clothed witch the drone became louder and louder.

They passed another big oak door from where the voices were coming. Naruto thought they were going to enter through the door but Professor McGonagall led them in a small, empty room. It was so small everyone was too close to each other for comfort, well almost everyone. Harley had to move away from a big boy who was trying to make his way towards the Professor and since there was so little space in the room she ended up leaning on Naruto with her back with most of her weight. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the close contact. Kami bless the stupid brat, he would have to throw him a chocolate frog or something.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall getting everyone's immediate attention, almost everyone's that is. "The start-of –term feast will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your Houses." Naruto tried to pay attention to what the woman was saying, he really did, but Harley's head was right under his nose and she smelled like oranges and cinnamon. He really liked oranges, as in really, really liked them. The fact he basically had his nose buried in Harley's hair had nothing to do with it, none at all, it was all because of oranges…..and cinnamon.

Harley turned her head upwards to look at him, ah Christ she looked so cute like that. "Naruto do you know what we will have to do for the Sorting Ceremony." she asked him. Naruto caught Ron's vice from somewhere saying they had to fight a troll and with the way Harley's face become terrified he guessed she heard him too. He was going to punch the idiot the first chance he got. "From what I understood it is something like a personality test." he said calming Harley down. From the corner of his eye he saw a few people relax their shoulders at his words. "And we most definitely won't have to fight a troll." he said while throwing Ron a dirty look. The boy caught the look and had the decency to at least look at the floor.

He looked back to Harley and noticed she was completely relaxed now and so were many people around them. Harley settled for looking at the door through which McGonagall disappeared while getting lost in her own thoughts. Naruto mean while paid attention to the students around them. Hermione kept repeating the names of the spells she already knew, he heard Ron cursing his twin brothers under his breath, Neville was looking quite nervous as he kept Trevor close to his chest, he saw the Diana girl standing without the two gorillas, they probably got lost in the crowd somewhere. She wasn't looking as arrogant as on the train. Maybe she wasn't really like that, maybe it was all so she would be accepted. She was kind of like him in that aspect.

Before he could dwell on the any longer he heard a few shouts of "What the-?" making him snap his head in the direction of the shouts. He heard many people gasp including Harley. About twenty ghosts just passed through the back wall seemingly not giving a flying fuck about the new students. They were pearly white and slightly transparent. They glided through the room not even glancing towards the first years. Some of them were talking while others were arguing about someone named Peeves. One of the ghosts who was wearing ruff and tights of all things noticed the first years.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. Naruto waited a moment to see if anyone else would answer, but it seemed there were no brave souls among the new students.

"We are here for the first year of Hogwarts." he answered in a somewhat polite tone. He noticed a few students looking at him in disbelieve and what he guessed was slight admiration.

One of the ghosts smiled at them. "About to be sorted I suppose?" asked the Ghost.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"Ah one of the rare brave souls that actually has the guts to talk to us." said one of the ghosts with a sigh. "That is rare, and you haven't been sorted yet. It usually takes about a year for the students to get used to us." said another one.

'_There is a demon lord around my neck most of the time. Ghosts stopped being scary a long time ago.' _thought Naruto making the said demon lord chuckle mentally.

"Well there those two red haired twins' couple of years ago that just said 'Wicked'." added the first one. Naruto felt even more eyes on him. "Well hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house." said the ghost before he floated away after the others.

"Move along now." said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." said Professor McGonagall who returned without anyone noticing her. All of the ghosts floated away after her words. "Now form a line." she said as she turned towards the students. "and follow me." she added after she saw a few students getting in line or at least tried to get in line. There was just no place for them to move much.

She opened the door to the Great Hall and the line formed surprisingly quickly. Naruto ended up behind Harley, no surprise there since they were already so close to each other. With the line forming Naruto and Harley got more space between them and Naruto found himself missing the contact. The line started moving quickly and before they knew it they were back in the hall, yes putting them in the small chamber had no meaning what so ever. Except maybe scaring them shit-less with the ghosts and maybe making the young boys who still thought girls were icky uncomfortable. Naruto had no problem with that one, none at all. They walked through the set of big double doors into the Great Hall.

The first thing everyone noticed upon entering the Great Hall was the celling. It looked like the night sky above with a lot of candles floating above the older student's heads. There were four tables for the students, one for each House. The tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At the end of the Hall was another long table where the teachers sat. In the middle of the teachers table was a big golden throne like chair where the headmaster sat. Professor McGonagall led them in front of the teachers table so they were facing the students. He felt many of the first years go tense as they watched the older students. He heard Hermione tell someone she read somewhere the celling is bewitched. He thought that was kind of obvious.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years with a pointed wizard's hat on top of it. He noticed few first years looking funnily at the hat probably wondering why it was there. The older students were all looking at the hat as if expecting something. Naruto watched the hat closely. There was a long silence before the hat twitched and a rip opened near the brim looking like a mouth. From all the things Naruto thought he would never see one was a singing hat and that is exactly what he was seeing now.

"_Oh you may not think I am pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Rawenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (thought I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again. "So all we have to do is try on a head?" he heard Ron mumble. "I am going to kill Fred." he mumbled under his breath and Naruto had a hard time holding his laughter in. it would seem the Weasley twins were pranksters. Oh he was going to get along just fine with them, well until the full out prank war breaks out.

Harley smiled at Ron's words, no matter how quietly he said it she was sure all of the first years heard him. She had to agree with him. Putting on a hat was far better than most of the things all of them were thinking of. Even if Naruto told them it was just a personality test she couldn't help but panic at least a little bit.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she explained to the first years. "Abbott, Hannah!" she called the first name. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. One by one the new students were sorted. When it was Hermione's turn she sat at the stool for a few minutes before the hat shouted Gryffindor. This was weird he was sure the girl would end up in Rawenclaw with how much she liked learning. Was there another angle he wasn't seeing? The crowd became smaller and smaller.

When Diana sat on the stool he expected the hat to shout out Slytherin without touching her head with how sure the girl was she was going to end up there, but she sat there the longest up until now. At some point he saw her shake her head a bit as if denying something. He was the only one who caught the small movement. In the end the hat still shouted Slytherin but he knew there was a lot of discussing about where she should be. He should pay attention to the girl in the future.

As the crowd got thinner and thinner he noticed Harley getting more nervous with each sorting. He wasn't sure what sort of horrible thing the girl came up with and honestly he didn't really care. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She relaxed at his touch and gave him a short nod of appreciation. "Potter, Harley." called McGonagall. They both heard a lot of whispers asking if she was the Harley Potter. Kurama nuzzled her cheek before jumping back to Naruto. She gave a sigh before she took the hat, sat on the stool and dropped the hat on her head.

"_Hmm…."_ she heard a small voice in her head. _"Difficult. Very difficult."_ said the voice. _"Very courageous could be in Gryffindor, a good mind, yet I see a need to prove yourself and then there is the fact you are very loyal to the blonde boy. Betraying him never even entered your mind. Where to put you?" _said the voice. Harley thought on the hat's words. She believed him when he said she had a good mind but from what she knew about Rawenclaw from Naruto they spent most of their time studying and she wasn't sure if she could do that. Sure she wouldn't betray Naruto, but he was her first friend, her first true friend. Even if she made other friends she didn't think she would treat them the same.

Yes she did wish to prove herself, but she remembered how the Slytherin looked, they weren't that lovable. If she joined them it would be a constant fight to prove herself. And Naruto did tell her one of the main traits of the Slytherin is that they wanted to achieve their goals by any means necessary. She wasn't sure if that was her, she couldn't do anything just for her benefit. And besides since she met Naruto she didn't feel that big of a need to prove herself to everyone. It was mostly just him and she already knew he didn't think of her as weak or useless.

"_I see you already made your decision even if you didn't know it yourself." _said the hat. "Gryffindor!" yelled out the hat as the Gryffindor table broke out in loud cheers. She took the hat off and dropped in a seat next to Hermione who smiled at her. Everyone greeted her at the table and Percy the Perfect got up and shook her hand. She heard the Weasley twins shouting "We've got Potter! We've got Potter." She looked back towards the last five people who had to be sorted. Naruto caught her eye and winked at her while Kurama just waved his tail in a somewhat lazy matter, she smiled at them.

McGonagall called a boy named Dean Thomas who joined the Gryffindor. He was followed by Lisa Turpin who joined Rawenclaw. "Uzumaki, Naruto." called McGonagall. Harley watched as Naruto sat at the stool and dropped the hat over his head. She could only hope the blonde would end up in Gryffindor. But she was sure they would continue with their friendship no matter where the blonde ended up in.

When Naruto's eyesight was obscured by the talking hat he heard a voice in his head that didn't belonged to a centuries old demon. _"Would you mind lowering the walls you have around some of your memories young man?" _asked the voice which Naruto assumed was the Sorting hat. Before he could answer the hat another voice interrupted.

"_**Oi! What is this? Only I am allowed to be in kit's mind!" **_growled the other voice.

"_And who might you be, hm?" _asked the hat. It was the first time he met another voice in someone's head, well there were cases where the kids had two voices for their two personalities but that didn't count.

"_**WHO AM I?! Who are you?!" **_yelled out the demonic voice. _**"I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune and you should show some respect, hat" **_growled Kurama at the hat. _**"This is my territory and I suggest you trek carefully." **_ threatened the oh so great Kyuubi. He was a territorial animal and he really didn't like someone intruding on it.

"_Stop before this grows into an argument that is going to damage my mind further." _interrupted Naruto before the argument could go any further. _"Kurama this is the only way to sort me so shut up." _said the blonde making the demon give a small huff in annoyance. _"And no I am not lowering the walls you will just have to make do with what you have." _explained Naruto to the hat.

"_Well aright I will try to make do with what I have." _said the hat with a small sigh knowing there was no changing the blonde's mind. Besides with a demon guarding the boy's mind he didn't really wish to force anything.

"_**You better."**_growled Kurama in warning. Naruto let this one slide. He knew the fox demon was just trying to look after him.

"_Let's see, you have a lot of courage which is not so surprising considering your…..previous profession. You are loyal to your friends. You have a good head on your shoulders. Yet you are cunning, sometimes merciless and have no problem with risking the lives of those who aren't important to you to achieve your goals." _analyzed the hat. _"Where should I put you?" _it mumbled to itself.

"_Slytherin." _answered Naruto without a moment of hesitation.

"_What?" _asked the hat in surprise. No one actually answered before. They all waited patiently for his decision.

"_I don't really see myself in Hufflepuff or Rawenclaw. So that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin." _explained Naruto. _"Both of the houses are interesting in their own way, but as much as I want to be in the same House as Harley I don't think I would really fit in Gryffindor. Slytherin are sneaky and that kind of goes hand in hand with my previous profession, therefore I chose Slytherin." _he explained further. _"Sides they sleep in the dungeons." _he added with a mental shrug making the hat chuckle slightly.

"_First time I met a ninja and I hope it is also the last one." _said the hat with a small sigh. _"For people that grew up being thought to be like weapons you don't let others chose your destiny." _said the hat.

"_Ninja are more of double edged weapons. If we don't like something we will cut off the hand wielding us." _ said Naruto in all seriousness. _"What if I have kids?" _he asked the hat.

"_Please reproduce somewhere else." _said the hat in a pleading voice making Naruto and Kurama chuckle slightly. "Slytherin!" yelled out the hat wanting to get rid of the complicated boy. Naruto took the hat off and placed it back on the stool. Before he joined the Slytherin at their table he caught Harley's disappointed look and gave a shrug and a small smile. On the way to the table he caught Ron's glare which he returned equally making the boy drop his. He probably didn't expect to be caught.

He dropped in a seat next to Diana who didn't look so comfortable to be so close to him. A few Slytherin welcomed him in the House but it was half-assed. After Naruto Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and after the red haired boy, Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Blaise sat across from him. They exchanged small nods before turning their attention to the headmaster. Dumbledore got to his feet with arms opened wide. "Welcome!" he said happily. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. They are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said in the same happy tone. "Thank you!" he said as he sat down and everyone clapped and cheered. Naruto just rolled his eyes together with Kurama.

Naruto turned back to the plates to find them full. Naruto took a steak and some fries and threw Kurama a chicken leg. It was better for everyone if he gave Kurama something to eat instead of the demon rolling over all of meat before eating it. A ghost appeared on the furthest wall and started swinging his sword at all the older students who dogged the blade. He stopped with the sloppy swinging one he got to the first years and took a seat next to Naruto. Naruto noticed almost everyone getting really tense in the ghosts presence, especially the first years. He thought Diana would jump out of her skin when the ghost got close.

"So you are our new students." he said in an arrogant voice. "I'm Bloody Baron, your House's ghost." he said to them in a creepy voice trying to scare them all. It worked, mostly.

"Is that what you called you back when you were alive too or is it only after your death?" asked Naruto nonchalantly getting many wide eyes from all the students at the table. The Baron narrowed his eyes at him. Again, demon, ghost, not really a competition.

"Oh we have a brave one here." the ghost said.

"I am just curious." answered Naruto holding the ghost's gaze. They held the staring competition for a few moments before the Baron broke in a small laugh.

"I like you boy." he said. "Not many are so brave in my presence ghost or human." he said without any real humor in his voice. "But don't oppose me boy or we shall have a problem." added the ghost in a cold tone. Naruto just gave a small nod of understanding. "They call me that since I became a ghost." answered the Baron.

"I assume you were in Slytherin when you were alive. Any advice for us first years?" asked Naruto. He could feel everyone's gazes on him but he couldn't help but ask. Most of the ghosts in Hogwarts were very old. Most of them were from the time the Houses were first formed and if he could get some advice from someone as old as that, well it would be very helpful.

"Offcourse I was. Best years of my life." he said in a somewhat happier tone. It wasn't overly happy, Naruto doubted the ghost could ever be truly happy, but the difference was still noticeable. "We held the House coup for eight years since I joined." he said in a proud voice. "As for advice boy…" he said as he looked Naruto directly in the eye. "Always watch your tail and don't embarrass your House or I shall hunt you." he said with narrowed eyes. With a loud evil laugh the ghost disappeared through a wall just as the desserts appeared on the table.

'_So basically nothing new.' _thought Naruto after the Bloody Baron's words.

'_**More or less. The hunting thing is new.' **_said Kurama. _**'Now hand me some chocolate pudding mortal.' **_he demanded. He had been staring at the pudding since it appeared and it had been driving him nuts.

'_Gee Kurama you should watch your diet. You will get fat if you eat so much chocolate.' _said Naruto jokingly as he took some pudding and put it on his plate.

"_**Shut up and give me chocolate mortal!" **_said Kurama back as he dropped on the table and started eating his chocolate pudding. Naruto just shook his head slightly at him. For a centuries old demon he could act like such a child.

"So I am assuming all of you guys are purebloods and most of you are from old wizarding families." said Naruto getting the attention of all the first years while the older students ignored them all completely.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Blaise.

"It doesn't, I am just stating the facts." answered Naruto. Blasé watched him for a second.

"I see no point in that. You couldn't find out anything useful by stating facts." said Blaise arrogantly. There were very few people he could so much as tolerate, but for some reason this boy intrigued him. He had that air of power around him yet he always seemed cheerful. If keeping away from most of the population has thought him anything it was how to pick up certain traits.

"On the contrary my friend." said Naruto as he nibbled on a strawberry. "I found quite a lot with just that one sentence. All of the purebloods looked up when I said I assumed all of you are purebloods while the others looked down at their plates. There is some good blackmail material right there." he said finishing the strawberry. "Also everyone from old wizarding families straightened up when I mentioned them. This told me which ones of you have more influence than others." explained Naruto. "I also found out a lot about your personality, Blaise." he added.

Blaise's eyes widened slightly making Naruto chuckle slightly. From the moment he got to the platform nine and three quarters he had been watching people trying to pick up anything. He found very little about everyone in general, most of those things everyone else would pick up on after about an hour of spending time in each other's company. Yet this boy said only one sentence and already had some blackmail material about some people in their House. Maybe he should listen to his mother and make at least one good friend during his education.

Soon the desserts disappeared making Kurama whine slightly. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the whole Hall was filled with silence. "Just a few words now that everyone has eaten. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." he said getting the attention of everyone. "First years should note that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all students. A few of our older students would do well to remember that." here his eyes glanced towards the Gryffindor but Naruto had no way of telling who exactly was he looking at.

'_We are so checking the forest as soon as possible.' _said Naruto to Kurama.

'_**It might be a good training ground.' **_added the demon fox. Naruto just gave a small nod of agreement.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all no magic should be used between the classes in the corridors." added Dumbledore.

'_So I am guessing it is acceptable to do it on the weekends and anywhere else.' _thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House should contact Madam Hooch." said Dumbledore. Madam Hooch raised her glass so the first years could know who she was. "And finally I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death." he said and a few first years started laughing thinking the headmaster was joking.

'_It is like an open invitation. He could have just said: "Come here kids!"" _said Naruto. Kurama agreed with him fully.

"And now before we go to the bed let us sing the school song." said Dumbledore. Naruto was sure everyone could see how forced the other teacher's smiles were forced. The old headmaster gave his wand a little flick and a golden ribbon flew out of it. The ribbon raised high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune." he said making Naruto look in disbelieve. "And off we go." and they did. Naruto managed not to gap like a fish at all of it.

Naruto just stared around himself at all of the students. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the loudest while the Rawenclaw sang half-heartedly. Naruto's own House was mostly silent, many were just glaring at the old lunatic, some of the younger ones were about as loud as the Rawenclaw while the older students mumbled the words to themselves. There was no way in Hell he will be singing.

When everyone finished at different times, with the Weasley twins being last with their very slow funeral march, Dumbledore was the one clapping the loudest. "Ah music," he sighed while wiping his eyes "a magic beyond everything we do here. Now, bedtime. Off you trot."

All of the first years followed their House's Perfects. Naruto followed the Slytherin Perfect with the rest of the first years. They walked down to the dungeons. After some walking among all the corridors in the dungeons they came to a dead-end. The Perfect got closer to the wall and said "Basilisk." He took a steep back just as the stone wall slid open. "You should do well to remember the password." said the Perfect absentmindedly.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round greenish lamps were hanging on chains. There were big windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling on one wall. Unlike anywhere else in the castle in the Slytherin common room the only thing you could see through the windows was the bottom of the black lake which surrounded the castle. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. He saw a few of the older students sitting on the green armchairs or sofas either staring at the fire or chatting among themselves.

"The dormitories are down those stairs." said the boy as he pointed towards the stairs. The stairs he pointed to let to a balcony sort of thing that over looked the common room. Naruto could see a few bookshelves and chees tables on the balcony. The circular stairs also led downward to the dormitories. Around the middle piece of the stairs a beautifully carved snake curved.

"The first years sleep on the first floor. Girls are on the right and boys are on the left." said the Perfect lazily before joining a group of older Slytherins. Naruto shrugged before walking down the circular staircase with the other students following him reluctantly. He stepped on the first floor and went left. The stairs led even further down to what he assumed were the older student's bedrooms.

The dormitory was a circular room with six four-posters beds hung with green and silver curtains. Across from the door was another window which reached from the floor to the ceiling. Naruto threw himself on one of the beds closest to the window. Blaise took the other one. Crabbe and Goyle took the beds on Blaise's side while two nameless boys took the ones on Naruto's side. Just as everyone was falling asleep they heard a yell of "Bitch!" from the girl's side of the floor. It sounded like that Pansy girl that kept staring at him during the feast. While the boys were curious about the scream they were too tired to care.

* * *

The Slytherin first years learned two things before getting to the Great Hall. The first one was that it was very easy to get lost in the dungeons while the second one was that the blonde guy with whiskers had the best sense of direction than all of them combined. Their plan for that morning was to obviously get to the Great Hall for breakfast, but everyone decided to go in their own little groups not giving shit about others.

Diana went with Pansy and her two gorillas, she wasn't sure how Pansy joined their group. The only thing she knew was that the girl was there at some point. The other four girls went on their own. Blaise tried waking Naruto up but nothing he tried worked, Naruto just kept sleeping like a baby. While antisocial boy tried to wake the blonde the other two Slytherin boys left the common room.

"Come on Uzumaki we need to go." said Blaise. He was running out of options and yet the blonde was still asleep. He didn't even manage to wake his stupid fox up. "Come on Uzumaki, if you continue to sleep we will miss breakfast." mumble Blaise losing all hope. Suddenly his vision went black and he felt something warm and fluffy on his face.

"Breakfast!" yelled the only other person in the room. "Five minutes." yelled Naruto. So that was the magical word with Naruto, breakfast. He grabbed the blanket his fellow Slytherin, they weren't friends quite yet, threw over him. Naruto was standing on the other side of the bed fully clothed with the damn fox around his neck. He had no idea how the boy managed to get clothed so fast and to tell you the truth he honestly didn't care.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the blonde a big grin on his face. Blaise frowned at the blonde before walking through the door. "Hey! Wait a minute Blaise!" yelled the blonde as he caught up to him. "Blaise, buddy." said Naruto when he caught up to the boy in the common room. "What got your panties in a bunch?" asked the blonde making the boy's eyebrow twitch.

"I tried to wake you up, but apparently you can sleep through cannon fire." snapped Blaise. Naruto put his hands up. "Calm down." he said simply. Blaise huffed before he continued walking. "Why were you trying to wake me up?" asked Naruto once they were out of the common room. "So you wouldn't miss breakfast, moron." answered Blaise in a neutral tone.

"And why do you want me to be at breakfast." asked Naruto with a smirk. Blaise sighed. "My mother believes I should get at least one good friend through my school years. Even though she was Slytherin just like me she found a friend in Narcissa, Diana's mother. Even if it is in the Slytherin nature to betray almost everyone those two would never betray each other. They were close friends and had a lot of fun plotting against others. According to my mother I would find it a lot of funny." explained Blaise.

Naruto paid rapid attention to his every word. "And so far you are the only one that seems worth the effort." explained Blaise further making Naruto laugh slightly.

"Wow, I feel honored." he said in a joking manner. The boy next to him huffed slightly, but Naruto didn't miss the small twitch at the corner of his lips. It will take time but he be damned if he doesn't make the boy loosen up a little bit. "I am guessing one of the reasons you woke me up is because you have no idea where the Great Hall is." said Naruto with a teasing grin.

Blaise at first looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but it passed so quickly anyone else would have missed it. It was replaced with an annoyed look. "Offcourse not, I know exactly where Great Hall is." said the dark boy in an offended tone. Naruto chuckled at the attitude. Leave it to Slytherin to have a stick stuck up their asses. They wouldn't admit they were wrong or lost even if it saved their lives.

"No you don't." said Naruto in a more serious tone. "Every time we were at a cross you would either go the wrong direction, hesitate for a second or watch me closely to see where to." explained Naruto. Blaise glared at him for a moment before a group of four caught his attention. Naruto followed his line of sight. He smirked when he saw the group of four obviously lost students. He recognized them immediately. Diana, Pansy and two gorillas.

"Hey, you four lost?" he yelled at them getting their attention. The two big boys frowned slightly, Pansy huffed and looked away from him and Blaise while Diana frowned and crossed her hands under her still developing bosom. "We aren't lost. And even if we were we wouldn't be asking you two for directions." she said. She let her hands drop next to her as the frown turned to a smirk. "You two are lost any way."

Naruto shrugged at her. "Suit yourself." he answered before smiling. "But just so you know, the Great Hall is this way." he said pointing to his left. He and Blaise left before they could see the two girls fuming at them.

When they entered the Hall Naruto looked around looking for Harley. When he spotted her he turned to Blaise. "I will see ya later man." he said before walking towards the Gryffindor table. Blaise just shrugged. It was none of his business so long as it didn't involve him directly.

Naruto dropped next to Harley startling the girl slightly. "Miss me?" he asked. Harley smiled at him not noticing the glares of other Gryffindor, especially the one Ron was sending towards the blonde. The red head followed her towards the Great Hall. She would have assumed he was lost and was too ashamed to ask for the directions, if he didn't start walking right next to her and telling Neville they were friends. It just wasn't like her to defy someone so when Neville turned a questioning look at her she could just smile. The plumb boy took it as a confirmation apparently because he looked at Ron with slight admiration probably for being the 'first' one to befriend the oh so famous Harley Potter.

"A bit." she admitted. "Shame you aren't in the same House as me." she pouted at him. Naruto chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah well someone has to be in Slytherin ya know." he said. "So why not me?" he asked making the raven haired girl chuckle. This in turn made Ron glare at him even harder.

"Excuse me." said someone from behind Naruto. Both he and Harley turned towards the person that spoke to see Percy Weasley. "You can't sit here Slytherin, this is the Gryffindor table." he said while glaring at Naruto. "I will let this one pass since this is your first year, but don't do it again." he said arrogantly.

Harley started to panic slightly since she didn't want Naruto to get in trouble because of her. From the corner of her eye he noticed Ron smirking which made her huff inwardly. She however didn't notice how clam Naruto was.

Naruto smiled at the Gryffindor Perfect. "There is no such rule which forbids me from sitting at any other table besides my House's so long as it isn't some sort of bigger event like a holyday. As a matter of fact it is actually encouraged. I would have thought you as a Perfect would have known this Mister Weasley." said Naruto. He heard the twins snickering in the back ground and saw Ron gapping at him in the far left of his eye. Harley raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise said nothing.

Percy glared at him. "This is not over Uzumaki." said the red haired Perfect before he turned around and walked away. Naruto chuckled at him. "So what do you have for your first period?" asked Naruto turning to Harley.

"Actually today we don't have the first period so we could get used to the school layout or something, but if we did I would have had Potions. The second one is Defense Against Dark Arts. You?" she asked.

"Well, it is actually the same for me." he answered when he looked at the tiny piece of paper where his timetable was written. "Want to go and try locating all the classrooms with me after breakfast?" he asked. Harley smiled at him and nodded. They ate breakfast while exchanging small chit chat before doing their best at locating all the classrooms. They ended up asking the portraits for directions but at least they knew where the classrooms were.

This is how most of their week went by. Naruto would be woken up by Blaise, they would walk to the Great Hall together while talking and at rare occasions tease each other. Blaise would sit at the Slytherin table while he would sit at the Gryffindor table with Harley. While he wasn't that good of a friend with Blaise quite yet he was slowly but surely getting there.

On Monday he had Potions with Gryffindor, DADA also with Gryffindor and Herbology surprise, surprise also with Gryffindor. Tuesday it was Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, History of Magic (HoM) with Gryffindor followed by Charms with Hufflepuff. Wednesday was spent at Herbology, Charms and DADA with Flying at 3:30 p.m. and Astronomy at midnight. On Thursday it was Transfiguration followed by Charms and finally Herbology. And finally Friday was finished with two periods of Potions. Considering how many classes they had with Gryffindor he guessed the headmaster either didn't care about the hostility between Houses or found it amusing.

DADA for him was more of a joke considering the way Quirrell behaved during class. The man acted like something was going to jump out of nowhere and eat him alive all the damn time. This only made him more suspicious of the man and Kurama had to agree with him. During DADA he sat with Harley since Quirrell seemed to be afraid of them and was too scared to even give the sitting arrangement. They both ended up reading from the book and explaining it to each other rather than listening to the stuttering Professor.

Herbology was with Professor Sprout, he could honestly say two things. One he found the subject fun and two he found it easy. He always did have a knack for gardening and plants in general and taking care of magical plants was just that much more fun. He already had some previous knowledge on most plants, true it was mostly on the poisonous ones, but it was knowledge none the less. He did decide to keep that knowledge to himself for now, no need for unwanted suspicion.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, was a tiny man. He was so short he had to stand on a stack of books to see over his table. He found the Professor to be, dare he say, cute. Cute but in a puppy kind of way. He seemed like the type of person you just couldn't get mad at. Charms as the subject while interesting didn't seem so useful. His ninja persona always tried to look for a way to use anything for battle and as of now he didn't find a use for Charms. But that didn't mean he found the subject to be any less important. While there was no combat use for it now, it was useful in every day chores. During this class he ended up sitting between Blaise and Diana since the classroom seats were arranged so one House was on one side and the other House on the other.

History of Magic or HoM for short was thought by a ghost. Please don't bother getting your hopes up. While being thought by a ghost sounds like the most awesome thing in the world it isn't. Professor Binns gave boredom an entirely new level. Some thought this was actually some kind of experiment to see if people can actually die of boredom. Nothing was confirmed as of yet, but with each passing second of HoM the theory got new believers and supporters. Naruto, Harley and Kurama spent most of the class catching up on their sleep while leaning on each other or the desk. The same could be said for the rest of the class, except Hermione. That girl was just immune. Some experiments and tests are in order so Naruto would find out if it was actually a Bloodline.

Transfiguration was easily the best class so far for Naruto. Not only the class was fun and useful, but Professor McGonagall managed to get Naruto's respect right on the first class they had. He ended up cursing one idiot in Japanese, let's say he was a Slytherin and didn't like anyone who was more famous than him, Professor McGonagall caught him and told him to watch his tongue, in JAPANESE. From that moment forward the woman got his full respect. Not only was she strict, fair to everyone and thought one of the most interesting and useful classes she spoke Japanese too. Since then he addressed her as McGonagall-sensei to show his respect. The woman obviously saw the meaning since she allowed it.

Now the only mysterious subject was Potions thought by Professor Snape. Snape was the head of Slytherin and was said to favor the House above the others. Well only one way he was going to find out whether the rumor was true or not was to go to the class. This is how we find our blonde, sitting in one of the cold dungeons with a bunch of dead animal floating in jars on the shelves around him. Most of the students were creped out by the dead animals, Naruto not so much. Snape started the class with a roll call. He stopped at Harley's name for some reason. Something was telling Naruto he was about to find out why. That something was Kurama.

"Ah yes." he said softly. "Harley Potter, our new _celebrity._" he said the last word like it was poisonous or something.

'_Sweet mother of Kami, what is wrong with the wizards and 'celebrities'?' _grumbled Naruto to his fox companion who was pretending to be asleep on his shoulder.

'_**People threated your father the same way, ya know.' **_ said Kurama in a lazy tone.

'_Yes but that is because they held both fear and respect for him, not because of an event he didn't even remember doing. Besides can't they see she is obviously uncomfortable when they do that? I mean it is so obvious.' _ranted Naruto. He wouldn't have minded it all if Harley was comfortable with all the attention, but she obviously wasn't. And people just kept coming, doing it over and over again making her retreat in herself. He sometimes just wanted to snap their necks.

'_**You are forgetting one important fact, you are a ninja and they are civilians. What seems painfully obvious to you is barely noticed by them.' **_explained Kurama. Sometimes Naruto could act like such a child, something he got from his mother. It always fell on him to get the idiot to see the reason. No amount of training could knock that out of him. When it came to his precious people he would usually start acting like a hormonal momma badger protecting her brats. On a side note, thank Kami Shukaku was a male.

Snape finished the roll call and Naruto mumbled 'Here!' to get the man off his back. The Professor looked over all of the faces in his class. He saw the Slytherin snickering in Potter's direction, all except one that is. The blonde Uzumaki would sometimes give a small growl in their direction as the Potter girl sunk deeper in her robes in an effort to disappear. He just raised an eyebrow at the class for a moment.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he began getting the attention of the whole class. Even Uzumaki stopped growling and looked at him in curiosity. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." he saw the Uzumaki boy listening to him carefully, Potter seemed excited and the Granger was on the edge of her seat. "That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his little speech. Some seemed interested, some didn't really care, some were offended for being called dunderheads and a few were barely keeping in their excitement. Even the fox around Uzumaki's neck was looking at him. Snape didn't really care for any of that. "Potter!" he called making the girl flinch slightly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion wormwood?" he asked.

Harley stared at the Professor. All of it sounded familiar to her, like she read it somewhere. But she couldn't place her finger on it. She was aware of Hermione's hand in the air, but her bigger worry was all the eyes on her. They made her nervous and her brain just refused to work. Suddenly there was a loud yawn catching most of the attention from the students. Kurama gave a big yawn before he settled to back to sleep on Naruto's shoulder. And just like that it clicked in Harley's head.

"You get a powerful sleeping potion also known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." she said. God bless Kurama and his constant sleepiness. She completely missed the foxlike grins on both Kurama and Naruto. Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" asked Snape. He caught the hidden answer the fox gave. Some people would say he was mad for blaming a fox. Only it wasn't a fox, it was a Kitsune and those creatures are known for being tricksters and illusionists by nature. And he knew most were even smarter than humans. How an eleven year old got a Kitsune as a familiar was beyond him but he intended to find out with time.

"Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." answered Harley. She remembered this one because Naruto told her. Two nights ago they got talking about poisons somehow and Naruto mentioned the stone and what it was used for.

"And what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood." asked Snape. Now that one was a though one, she did know what wolfsbane was, but not what monkshood was. She tried to recall if she read it somewhere, but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know, sir." she answered. No reason for her to be in the center of attention if nothing came to her mind. She just couldn't recall where she heard of monkshood. For some reason Snape looked slightly happier than usual, but blink and you will miss it.

"For your information, Potter, wolfsbane and monkshood are the same plant which also goes under the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you copying all of it down?" he asked. The classroom was filled with the sound of being flipped and scratching of quills against paper. The things didn't improve for Gryffindor during the class at all. Snape told them to make pairs to mix a simple potion to cure boils.

During the two periods he kept walking around the class correcting everyone's work. The only ones that were spared were Diana and Blaise, but mostly because Snape seemed to actually like the blond girl and would often praise her work, the other two were Naruto and Harley. The only reason for that was because Naruto paid close attention to every step of the recipe not making any mistakes. Not like Snape didn't try to find a mistake in their potion, oh he tried how he tried. But there was just nothing wrong with the potion it was just perfect. He even had to admit theirs was better than Diana's, he did so with a grim face but it was praise none the less.

The class ended earlier because Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob. Snape pinned the blame on her for not telling him not to add porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. She wanted to retort and tell him it wasn't her fault and that it was a Professors job to warn the students but Naruto stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He told her it just wasn't worth.

They were both walking out of the dungeons. Harley was in a bad mood because of the Potions Professor, but she remembered the letter Hagrid sent her and she brightened up. "Naruto, do you want to go and visit Hagrid with me? I got a letter from him this morning." she said as she turned to the boy.

"Sure." he answered with a smile.

* * *

**And cut. I am done for now. Ah God, at least this one was shorter than the last one. I was going to put the visit to Hagrid in this chappy, but I am too lazy :P You will just have to wait. I hope the two week wait isn't too much for you. Hey first of all I need time to write a good chappy and second of all I know of stories that are updated once every month and the chapters aren't that long. Shorter than mine that is for sure.**

**Okay now the beta thing. I got all of your offers and have considered every single one of you but since I finish my chapters on Saturday and publish it on Sunday you will have to do the spell and grammar check in one day. I just don't want to put that much pressure on anyone. If you think you can do it and wouldn't mind doing it all in one day we will talk.**

**Now short summary: a cute scene between Naruto and Harley; Diana isn't like what she seems; Hermione, Harley and Ron are in Gryffindor; Naruto and Diana are in Slytherin; Kurama is a bit territorial and Sorting hat doesn't like ninja; Naruto got threatened by Bloody Baron; a slow forming friendship with Blaise; Piercy doesn't like Naruto all that much; Naruto's outlook on the subjects and Professors; Minerva apparently knows Japanese; Harley knows more than Harry and Snape is still an ass.**

**And now reviews:**

_Jebest4781_ – Glad you liked it, thanks for being the first one to review the second chappy. Type Moon? Never heard of it. Mind explaining? Naruto isn't from Japan he is just pretending to be from Japan. Oh trust me there will be a lot of drama here.

_ultima-owner_ – Who said he didn't already achieve it hmm?

_eniox27_ – Why thank you! I don't know, hmmm, tell you what you go ahead and do that and then tell me what you find out. I just think going around and screaming you have special abilities isn't very ninja like.

_HOLLOWTGH_ – Thank you for thinking so highly of my story hope I don't disappoint you.

_friaku _– Thank you, I am hoping to see what happens too as I don't have everything planed out and a lot of it is mostly made on a whim.

_war sage_ – Thank you. I am sad to say that it will be the pairing of this story.

_Sharkdude5 9_ – Thanks!

_Darkth Shadow_ – The beta info is above in the AN. I know I loved it too, it was an accidental find and I just had to have it in my story.

_Cerberus Kyuubi_ – Thank you, I will try my best.

_yukicrewger2_ – I will try :)

_Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight_ – Man why do you have to take away all my fun? Not cool :( Honestly I have never read a story where Naruto gets a Kitsune hair wand, it is usually Dragon heartstring. You have no idea how much your praise means to me.

_FinalGuardian_ – Ya know now that you mention it, it does remind me of Finding Nemo XD

_mikewaverunner13_ – Thank you, I will try my best.

_narufuuin_ – And another one that likes to ruin my fun. The first one was answered in this chappy and as for the second on, you will have to read in the future chapters and find out.

_Lord Fic_ – Unfortunately Harley ended up in Gryffindor. I did consider putting it in Gryffindor. I do need someone to befriend Hermione and well Harley just didn't seem like the type of person who could fit in Slytherin.

_senpen banka_ – Sigh, yeah you are right.

_puma1sunfire_ – hope you weren't disappointed.

alchemists19 – Hope you didn't have to wait for too long.

SinOfDisaster – Thanks!

_DarkLord98_ – Done, there shall be a unicorn version of Gai. He shall be the gayest of them all. XD

_sl0bad_ – Thank you!

_ .16_ – Appreciate the support.

_Chromemissile _– Thanks! It will be Naruto/Harley/Diana/Hermione.

_The fallen flames_- Thanks, hope I didn't disappoint.

_malymac_ – Well that is kind of cliché and can get really annoying. I believe the second one was answered in the chappy.

_Lightningblade49_ – I am not sure what you wrote there, but why would an owl that both looks and acts like Kakashi? He named the owl Kakashi because he looks like him not because he acts like him. Kakashi the Owl is a completely separate character which does remind you of Kakashi in some ways.

_Gaze Into The Sakura _– Thanks, hope it stayed that way with this chappy.

_Guest _– Thank you! I hope you got your answer in this chapter.

_Ramen junky_ – Thank you!

_Morelia97_ – Thanks, hope you didn't have to wait long.

_donovan123456789 _– Thank you, I update every second Sunday.

_David Archangel_ – Now, now let's not be mean…..even if he deserves it.

_ALUCARD _– Thank you.

_NAMTAB _– The pairing will be Naruto/Harley/Hermione/Diana.

_marshalld_ – Thanks, glad I made you laugh.

_snikpmot1994_ – Honored you think so highly of my story. Actually at the beginning I could handle him later on, nope, nope, nope.

_NandoXFiles _– Thanks!

_Wolfang21_ – Well it certainly will be interesting. It will be Naruto/Hermione/Diana/Harley.

_Prince0Dragon_ – Sigh, you did read my story right? You didn't just skim over it?

_Guest (2.)_ – Thank you.

**Ten more reviews than last time bitches. Thanks everyone for reviewing and now it is:**

**Fun fact of the chapter:  
**Boobs can cure cancer…..well not really. Looking and touching/groping boobs has been scientifically proven to produce the hormone of happiness. You will find out why this is important in a sec. The body can either produce the hormone of growth or the hormone of happiness at the same time. If a person has some type of cancer the cancer will use the hormone of growth for its own growth. If your body is producing the hormone of happiness instead of growth the cancer will stop growing, meaning less worrying for you. This is also probably one of the reasons why women live longer. Hormone of happiness has a positive influence on your body as a whole, meaning a longer and happier life. All we have to do is look down and there they are. (Also you can make your body produce hormone of happiness if you wiggle your fingers and toes first thing in the morning, but who cares about that boobs are much more fun.) Now you have a reason to touch breasts, but please don't do it to strangers…ONLY FEMALE BOOBS COUNT!

**Well BOOBIES! Anyway it is an early update because I have to study tomorrow. See ya next time when we will say hi to Hagrid, see what happens at the midnight duel and have our first glimpse at Naruto's story. Wonder which event I should show you first?**

**Chao~**


	4. AN (author's note)

**Hey****guys…..yeah this isn't a real chappy. Now before someone starts throwing pies, yes I see you out there in the back, put the pie down, listen to what I have to say. I have a lot of shit to learn and have barely any free time and when I do I mostly sleep or surf the net until I pass out. So just this week I have about 3 more tests, one of them is a History exam and to me that is the hardest because I am bad with years and names. The next chappy will be late for about two weeks three tops. So see a then. Again sorry for not telling you earlier but been kind of busy.**

**NOTE: If you wish to tell me something please PM me. Why? Because this AN will be removed three days before I publish another chappy and if you review the AN you won't be able to review the chappy. **

**Again, please do not review this AN.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Chao~**


End file.
